Do You Like to Party?
by SilentScream
Summary: What happens when Rogue goes over to the Brotherhood house to "party" or get high, Strip Pockerand Make out sessions and going home only to not remember anything of course. Slight fem slash.
1. Default Chapter

Do You Like to Party?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue was laying on her unmade bed, staring up towards her ceiling bored as hell. "Kitty, theirs lahke nothing' tah do."

"Well I'm going downstairs in an hour for movie night. Everyone can go you know." 

"Hmm, no thanks Kitty, Ah'll pass. Ah think Ah'll go take a shower."

"Alright." 

Rogue walked over towards the bathroom. _Good, no ones in here._ She went inside and locked the door behind her. She turned on the water, took off her clothes, and stepped in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Like, hello?" 

"Hey pretty Kitty." She heard the oh so familiar voice of her ex on the other line.

"Ugh. Like what do you want Lance, I'm not going out with you anymore. So you have to like, stop calling." she replied bluntly.

"Geeze, I wasn't calling for you anyways. Lemme talk to Rogue."

"What? Why?"

"Just put her on."

"Like she's in the shower."

"Ohh, tell her it'll be really quick, I just gotta ask her something." 

"No way. I'll tell her to call you back."

"Come on Kitty, don't be a bitch."

"What?! I am not a bitch." He could her breath quicken, like se was moving. "God, I don't want to talk to you anymore, here's Rogue." He now heard running water in the bathroom and a muffled conversation.

__

"Who is it?"

"Lance."

"What does he want?"

"To ask you something."

"Well Ah'm kinda in the shower."

"I know, I told him that, but he said It'd only take a minute. Just take the phone." Kitty shoved the phone into Rogue hand and phased back out the door. 

"Hello?"

"Heya Roguey."

"Ah told ya not tah call meh that."

"Sorry, I, we, were wondering if ya wanted to come and hang out with us."

"And what would we be doin?"

"Umm, hanging and uhh." She could practically hear the smile growing on his face. "You wanna _party_?"

"Ahh, _party_, man Ah miss ya guys. Sure Ah'll be over, Ah'm almost done with mah shower, then Ah'll head over tah your house, need anythang?" 

"I don't know, whatever you can bring. Hey…?"

"What?"

"Are you naked and wet?"

"Yes Lance, very mature. See ya later." She hung the phone up on him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue was throwing clothes around, and it wasn't until a pair of underwear fell on top of Kitty's head, did she ask anything.

"So, Rogue, what did he want?" Kitty asked suspiciously. "You actually look excited." 

"Oh, he, well they just wanted to hang out." 

"They?" Kitty asked confused.

"The Brotherhood Kitty. Lahke Ah would really just hang out with Lance, your ex." 

"Oh, yea, I knew that."

"Sure Kitty." 

Rogue had finally chosen her clothes, a collared neck ,short -sleeved, button up, black shirt that revealed her midriff and a long black Dickies skirt, with grey tights and her black mary janes.

"Well, Ah'll see ya later Kitty." Rogue walked out of their room.

"Uhh, have fun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hold it Stripes, where are ya goin'? Logan asked.

"Ah'm goin' over to a friends house." Rogue beamed proudly.

"Which friend?"

"Coughbrotherhoodcough." Rogue replied.

"What was that, I don't think I hear ya right? Ya ain't goin over their." Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Logan, don't be like this. They are my friends, were just gonna hang okay?"

"Be like what?" Logan asked defensively.

"All over protective and shit." she told him.

"Watch yer mouth young lady, but, if it really means that much to you, then go, just be back by curfew." 

Rogue jumped up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank's Logan." 

"I see your wearing that thing Chuck and Hank gave ya."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later." Rogue practically ran out of the house. "Oh, and tell Scott thank's for letting me borrow his car."

"Have fun."

Just then Scott walked by, "What was that all about?" Scott asked Logan.

Logan smirked and replied, "Oh, Rogue just wanted me to tell you thanks for letting you borrow your car." He walked out of the room trying to hold in his laughter.

"Not again!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knock. Knock.

To light knocks were heard from the Brotherhood Boarding house's door. Lance answered. "Hey Rogue! Ya know you could have just kicked the door in."

"Ah didn't want it to fall off."

"HA!" Lance peered behind her, "Nice car, Summers let you borrow it?" He asked, knowing fully well that he didn't.

"Scott?" Rogue snorted. "No way, if borrowing it and not asking is okay." They both laughed.

Lance then noticed several bags under her arms. "Lemme help you."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Watching TV." Lance's eyes grew wide, "BEER! She bought BEER! I think I love you, I'd give ya a hug but your not exactly covered up properly." 

Rogue jumped up and wrapped her legs around Lance and began to kiss him. Lance froze, expecting the worse to happen. By now the other members of the household were watching this bizarre scene.

"Kitty always made that look so good." Rogue had pulled her mouth away from his and jumped down. "What?"

Lance just stood their still frozen.

"Ohh, don't worry, Ah don't lahke ya lahke that, it's just Ah've been dying tah kiss someone, and ah couldn' exactly run up to someone at the mansion and kiss them." 

"Well, if you could kiss someone, why didn't you kiss me." Pietro asked. "I am a way better kisser than he is."

"Okay, prove it." Rogue put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor.

Pietro was hesitant. "You sure you won't kill me?"

"Yeah, Ah ain't got all day." 

Suddenly Pietro had Rogue in his arms, dipped her back and began kissing her passionately, full on tongue.

"Good enough?"

"Wow." Was all Rogue could say.

"That was weird, yo. Lets just go down to the basement." Todd spoke up.

"Hey, where's Freddy?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, he' out working, yo." 

"He's got a job?"

"Yeah, we all do." Lance said proudly. "I'm tired of having our utilities being turned off because that bitch Mystique didn't pay the bills. Oh and don't worry, she's not hear tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day for that matter." 

They were all making their way down the stairs towards the basement. When they got their, two lamps were all that lit the room. An old couch and a couple of chairs were placed around an old table, one side being held up by books.

Rogue and Lance began to empty the bags onto the table. Assorted chips and cookies, whipped cream and chocolate sauce, along with the beer were now on the table. "Ah figured we'd get the munchies." Rogue said. "Ohh, and," she walked over to Pietro, "Ah got these especially for you." She handed him a large bag of pixie sticks.

"PIXE STICKS! You bought PIXIE STICKS! I think I love you." 

"Down boy." She ruffled his hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?" She stepped of the stairs and began looking in the kitchen, living room, and hallway for her housemates. Then she heard noises coming from the basement and decided to check it out.

"You guys down here?" She called out, no reply. She continued down the stairs. Laughter could be heard. She then saw all of them sitting on various spots around the table. She waved her hand in front of her face to try to clear the smoke out of her face.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer me?" An angry Wanda yelled.

They all turned around.

"Oh heya sis." Pietro greeted her. 

"Are you guys high?" She looked around the room and saw someone she had seen before, but never formally met. 

Todd noticed this. "Wanda, Rogue. Rogue, Wanda." He said while gesturing to the both of them.

"Ohh, hey." Rogue jumped up from behind the couch, but her leg got caught, and she fell flat on her face. The other's started laughing. She got right back off and dusted herself off. She then walked over towards Wanda. "Hey, join us."

"Uhh, no thanks, these guys are stupid enough already, hanging around them while their high would be like talking to a wall."

Rogue wrapped her arm around Wanda's shoulder's, "Oh come on, Ah need a girlfriend, these boys are dirty."

Wanda laughed.

"Besides, it'll be fun." Rogue pleaded.

"Fine." 

"You can sit next tah meh on the couch. Theirs plenty of room." Rogue said while she shoved Lance off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ouch." Lance got up and took a chair next to Pietro and Todd.

"Here." Rogue handed Wanda her joint. Wanda took it. "Ah'll just make a new one." She looked around, "Hey, any one got a zig zag?" 

"Oh, here." Pietro said while handing her the paper.

She put it on the table, poured in the pot, rolled it up, and lit. The green bong was sitting in the middle of the table. Todd picked it up and took a hit, then passed it to Lance. They were soon passing it around the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later everyone was loosened up and laughing hysterically. 

"Ya really never did? She told meh ya always did. Rogue was telling Lance.

"No, she always told me she didn't want to." He replied.

"Yeah, if only you heard how many times he tried, and got turned down by her, 'Oh Kitty come on, I can rock your world' what a lame line. Now I know how to get a girl. All those girls I took to the dance, yup I did em all in record time." Pietro replied cockily. 

"Yeah, that's just because you probably got off before they even had a chance to do anything." Lance laughed.

"Hey, fuck you."

"Well it's true brother, I can hear you all the time through the walls of my room, 'Ohh, Pietro, that's okay, we can do it another time, don't be ashamed.'" Wanda imitated. 

"Man, I'm bored, yo. Let's make it more fun." Todd said.

"How 'bout strip pocker?" Lance said.

"Dude we don't have any cards." Pietro said.

"I have some." Wanda spoke up.

"Alright!" The boys said.

"Okay, I'll deal. You all know the rules." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A half an hour later.

"I'm out" Todd put down his cards. "You really want me to take off my boxers?"

"Hmm, Ah don't think so, Ah'm out too, and all Ah have left tah take off is mah bra and underwear." 

"Rogue, you suck at this game." said a still halfway clothed Pietro, he was just missing both his socks and his shirt. Definitely enjoying the view of Rogue.

Wanda opted to take off her pants, socks, and gloves. And Lance was missing everything but his socks and boxers, he liked showing off his body. 

"Fine, no peep show?" Lance asked sadly. 

"I don't think so. What else can we do?" Wanda asked while everyone was putting their clothes back on." 

"Ohh, hey, let's play spin the bottle." Rogue put down her empty beer bottle and shoved things off the table to clear the way.

"Dude, there's two girls and three boys, I don't like those odds." Lance said.

"Ohh don't be a pussy, just kiss whoever the bottle points at. You only have to do It for 10 seconds." 

"I'm not a pussy."

"Sure."

"Fine, I'll show you." Lance slapped the bottle and nervously watched it spin. Round and round. Everyone watched anxiously. It started slowing down, slower, slower. And finally stopped. Wanda looked up wide-eyed. "Alright!" Lance said while pulling his fist down in a 'yes' motion. He leaned over the table and began to kiss Wanda, she either didn't mind or was too high to care.

"Okay, my turn." Pietro spun the bottle. It landed on Rogue. "Yes" he jumped up. He then leaned over and began to kiss her. A minute passed and Lance and Wanda had to pull them off of each other. 

"Hmm, let's see." Wanda hit the bottle. Todd sat their _praying _it would land on him. Wanda sat their _praying_ it wouldn't land on Todd. 

"YES!!" Todd hopped up.

"NO WAY!! I'm not that high." Wanda cried.

"You have to." Lance said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to kiss a Toad." She got up and leaned over. "I swear, if I feel any tongue, I'll hex you through the roof." 

"Fine by me, now lay it on me baby." 

Wanda rolled her eyes and the shut them tight and pressed her lips onto Todd's. She kissed him for ten seconds, then broke away.

A huge smile formed on his face and he sat back down.

"Okay, Roguey's turn." Lance said.

She grabbed it and spun it hard. Not really hoping for anyone in particular, but who it stopped on shocked even her. 

"Alright! Fem slash." Lance yelled out.

Rogue looked at Wanda, and they both just shrugged their shoulders. They began kissing, and ten seconds later they stopped.

"Ohh man, that was hot, do it again." Pietro said.

"No, it's my turn, maybe it'll land on both of them."

"Sure Todd." 

"I can dream." He spun it and it landed on Rogue. "Cool." He stood up and leaned over and kissed Rogue. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked.

"Sh..she..used tongue." Rogue just sat back and smiled. 

Wanda turned to her, "Ewwwe." she playfully slapped her shoulder.

"My turn." lance said.

"Everyone already went." Wanda told him. 

"So, I wanna kist you or Rogue again."

"Fine." 

Lance spun it so sure that he'd get either her or Rogue. It stopped on Pietro. "Umm, okay, I don't wanna play anymore." 

"No, I insist, oh, wait, you're the one that insisted, besides I had to kiss Wanda." Rogue said. 

"So, but it's okay for girls to kiss girls." Pietro joined in.

"Oh, I agree, you have to kiss each other." Todd happily stated.

Rogue turned to Wanda and cupped her hand around her ear and began whispering, "Okay, Ah'll tell ya what, ya'll do that, and we'll do something even better." 

The boys could only imagine what they had said. "Okay, your on." lance said. "Okay, just close your eyes and don't open your mouth."

They both closed their eyes and tightly shut their lips and pressed against each others. They held that for ten seconds. "Okay we did it." Pietro said.

"Nuh uh. Not good enough." Wanda crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

"Well what do you want?" Lance asked.

Wanda and Rogue looked at each other . "Eight seconds, with tongue."

"No way." Both boys replied.

Todd turned to them. "Come on, be reasonable. They are both two very hot chicks that are high and just kissed each other. Imagine what else they'll do." 

"He's got a point." Lance said.

"Okay, we agree." Pietro told them.

They both closed their eyes and opened their mouth's. You could see the tongues moving around, along with the disgusted expressions on their faces. Eight seconds later.

"Done!" They all said. "Your turn." 

Wanda and Rogue finished taking several hits of the bong. "Okay." Smoke came out of Rogues mouth as she said that, and she began to giggle. "Okay, were gonna make out on this couch, and you can watch." Rogue said calmly.

"Awesome, wait, how high are you?" Lance got up and looked into her eyes, her pupils were fully dilated. This caused her to giggle a lot. "Dude, she is so high, I wonder if she'll remember any of this?" He then turned to Wanda, hers were the same as Rogue's. Now they were both giggling. "This should be interesting." Lance sat back down and took a large sip of his beer. Pietro right next to him downing a pixie stick while hitting the bong. And Todd laid back, smoking his joint.

Rogue grabbed Wanda and began kissing her, she pushed her down on the couch and shoved her tongue down her throat. Wanda was now groping Rogue. Rogue, still kissing, began to take Wanda's shirt off and threw it towards the guys. Rogue sat up and grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it in a line, from her navel to her neck. Rogue placed her tongue onto Wanda's navel and began licking off the whipped cream. Rogue made it up to her chest and Wanda began to moan. Rogue was now kissing Wanda's neck and began to giver hickies. 

The guys were just sitting their. Most definitely turned on.

Wanda now shot up and pushed Rogue down onto the couch. In the heat of the moment, Wanda ripped off Rogue's shirt. Exposing her black lacey bra, that barely kept her large breasts in. Wanda grabbed the chocolate sauce and drizzled it from her navel to her neck also. She had licked it all off. And started to group Rogue's chest while kissing her neck and giving her hickies. 

By now the boys stood up, trying to hide their boners. They ran out of the room. "Man, I..I..gotta go to my room, or something." Todd yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they had finished jerking off they went back down to the basement. 

"Man, that was good." Lance said.

"So, Pietro, you got turned on by your sister?" Todd asked teasingly. 

"Gross, no. Come on, two hot chicks making out. Who wouldn't get turned on?"

As they approached the bottom of the stairs Lance spoke up. "Hey, do you guys hear anything?"

"No, why?" Pietro asked. 

"That's just it, their not making any noises, you think they stopped?"

"Aww, man, it was getting good too." Todd whined.

When they were finally at the bottom, they saw the two girls both sound asleep on top of each other.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Lance asked. "What time is it any ways?"

"Uhh, 12:27" Pietro said while glancing to his watch.

"Ohh, shit, didn't Roguey have to be back at eleven?" Lance said.

"Yeah, we should take her home, yo." Todd said.

Lance scooped her up. "I'll put her in the jeep." 

"Didn't she take Scott's car?" Pietro asked.

"Oh yea, even better. Well, pick up Wanda, we'll bring her with us. I don't wanna leave her hear alone." Lance said.

Pietro scooped up his twin sister. The both walked up the steps and out towards the cars. Todd hopping behind them.

"I'll drive Wanda and Rogue up in the jeep. And you and Todd take Scott's car." Lance said.

"This night just keeps getting better." Pietro cracked his knuckles and revved the engine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They pulled up to the mansion with an angry looking Wolverine standing at the door. The boys were afraid, very afraid. Lance scooped Rogue up and walked towards him.

"Were sorry, we fell asleep and." Lance stuttered.

"Yeah, we just lost track of time, were sorry." Pietro interjected.

"Yeah, what he said, yo." Todd laughed. Pietro elbowed him.

"Come here." Logan told them.

They all stepped forward cautiously.

He looked them in the eye, "Are you boys high?"

"Uhh, no?" They said, unsure of what was going to happen. 

"Yeah right, give me her." He said sticking out his arms towards Lance.

Lance looked down and muttered under his breath to Pietro, "Dude, what about her shirt, gah! And her neck." 

"I don't know hand him to her and run." 

Lance gave her to him. He looked down and saw her shirt. He raised his eyebrow. "What happened? If you boys did anything to her I swear I will kill you myself." 

They all gulped loudly. " It wasn't us, yo. Her and Wanda had a make out contest." he grinned. Although he wasn't all there. 

"Todd, shut up." Lance and Pietro both snapped. Of course, he waits all night until now to experience the side effects.

Logan knew they were telling the truth, and scared shitless. "Okay, just leave before anyone wakes up. Thanks for bringing her back home safely, and Scott's car." 

They all turned to leave. 

"I hope you all know she won't be coming over for awhile."

"Yeah we figured." They yelled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan carried the sleeping Rogue up the stairs and into her room. He didn't really know what to do about her clothes, so he just put a blanket over her.

As he left, he sighed and chuckled slightly. "Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow." 

He shut the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue walked into the busy kitchen with a big headache and a huge case of the munchies. 

All heads turned and all eyes focused on her. "What?!" she asked.

Kitty walked up to her and whispered into her ear. Rogue looked down to see her shirt ripped open. Her eyes widened as she quickly tried to shut her shirt. She turned and ran out of the room. 

She came back down in her night shirt, people whispering, then stopped as she walked in. "What now?" 

"Busy night?" Kurt said.

"Uhh." Was all she could say. Trying to think, but couldn't remember most of what happened the previous night. "Hmm, strip pocker and spin the bottle? Ah think Ah did that? But Ah can't remember anythang after that." she hadn't realized she had said that out loud. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth.

"Woooooo" All the students began singing.

"Where'd ya get those hickies from?" Tabitha asked.

"Hickies, Ah don't remember that?" she stood their thinking. 

Just then Logan walked in and knew the answer. "Coughwandacough." Then he walked back out.

Rogue eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Oh. Mah. Gawd." Now fully remembering what had happened. She grabbed an apple and ran out of the room.

Everyone almost chocked on their food when they heard that. 

"She sure knows how to party." Bobby said. Then everyone busted out laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay The End. Just a silly little fic I felt like writing. 


	2. Ch 2

Hi, my name's Ashley, and I'm a FanFic-aholic, I just can't stop reading them. 

=Everyone= *Hello Ashley*

Okay, well anyway, now that I got that out of the way. You guys liked my fic? That's awesome, because it was just supposed to be a silly little one-shot, but I must admit I had fun writing it, and since ya'll liked it, I guess I'll write more. I am open to any suggestions. Well, here ya go…….

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda groggily sat up, and quickly grabbed her head. Everything was blurry, and she wasn't sure where she was. _Uhh, how'd I get here? And where is here for that matter? _A she sat up it seemed to get darker above her head. She looked up and saw three familiar faces staring down at her. All smiling. This freaked her out. 

"Morning shnookums." Todd greeted.

"Ugh, what?" Wanda said while grabbing her head.

"Yeah, we didn't feel like carrying you up to your room, so we just let you sleep on the couch." Lance told her.

"What happened last night?" 

All three boys smiles grew even larger. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Pietro asked.

Wanda tilted her head and shifter her eyes to the left in thought. "Umm, I remember us hanging out with Rogue, right?"

"Yes" They all said in unison.

"Hmm, beer and pot?"

"Yes." 

"A card game?"

"Close. Try a strip card game." 

"Okay, yeah, I remember that. Oh, god, I kissed Todd Tolensky."

"Yeah, ahh, I'll never forget it. I'm never watching my mouth again." Todd replied dreamily.

"Ugh, you don't already Toad." Wanda said, disgusted.

"And me, don't forget about me, you like it, I know you did." Lance beamed like a proud little kid. "You said you wanted more, uhh yea, tonight, my room." 

"No I didn't, nice try though." Wanda squinted her eyes.

"Darn." Lance said dejectedly. 

Then Pietro punched him in the gut like boys do. "Dude, that's my sister." 

"Yeah, so, at least it was okay for _me_ to get turned on by her and Rogue, you perverted…perverted..?" Lance stuttered trying to think of the right word.

Pietro sighed, "Sibling?" 

"Yeah, that's it." Lance said. Discouraged a little by the fact the person he was making fun of had to come up with the end of the sentence for him. 

"Anyways." Pietro yawned.

"What did me and Rogue do?" Wanda asked only to get laughter as a reply. "What?"

They dragged her over to the bathroom and stood her in front of the mirror. She noticed her shirt was missing and quickly wrapped a towel around her self. "Your all perverted little fucks." She continued to gave at herself, she then noticed hickies around her neck, with familiar purple lipstick surrounding them. Hey eyes grew large as she began to remember what had happened. She stormed out of the bathroom and up to her room.

"What? It was hot, don't worry." They all yelled to her retreating figure.

"I swear, if you all say one word, I'll tell everyone you two _frenched, _and liked it." Wanda yelled back.

You could hear both boys gulp, knowing she is always true to her word. They both just turned around and punched a laughing Todd in the gut. He fell over and grabbed his stomach.

"Ow, yo. What was that for?" 

They both just scowled and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned the knob and prayed that water would come out. She was in luck. The low pressured water began to flow out of the shower head. She scrubbed her body down and began to scrub at her neck. _Stupid hickies, won't go away. _She sighed and gave up. She finished and turned off the water. She dressed and head out. _Ugh, it's Sunday, it's gonna be a long day. _She pushed open the door and headed downstairs. 

"I'm going for a walk. Be back whenever." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Up in her room, Rogue began to dig through her drawers, she had pulled out her purple outfit, but couldn't find that damned scarf. _Stupid room, stupid hickies, whay did Ah do that? _She was startled when she heard someone's loud whispers and then giggles. _Kitty. _Just then, Kitty had phased through the door, trying to keep a straight face.

"Give it up Kitty, what'd ya want?"

"Ohh, nothing," she chocked on the last word and began laughing hysterically. 

"That's raht Kitty, laugh now, you'll be sorry later." 

Kitty's eyes grew wide as she gulped. "Oh come on Rogue, it's not everyday your roommate get's hickies from another girl." Kitty flinched away, waiting for the inevitable.

"Ohh that's it Kitty." Rogue yelled as she hopped over her bed and ran straight out the door chasing Kitty.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone heard a girls scream. "Help, like, the _hickie monster _is gonna kill me!" 

"Yah are soo gonna die for that." Rogue yelled after her.

Kitty ran down the hall, down the staircase, and into the kitchen, with Rogue right on her ass. Kitty had phased through the door that lead into the dining room. Rogue, not thinking straight, ran right into the door and fell flat on her ass. 

Everyone just looked down at her expecting her to snap at them any minute. Instead, Rogue busted out laughing. Everyone was scared. She was still laying flat on the ground, grabbing her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Everyone just stood still, not sure of what to do. 

"I tink she hit her head to hard." Kurt spoke up.

"Nah, Ah'm fine." She got up and dusted herself off. She then walked out of the room like nothing had happened. "Ah think Ah'll go for a walk." 

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Okay, like what just happened?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm not to sure." Scott replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue ended up walking to the nearest 7*11, which wasn't very near, since the mansion was so secluded. She walked inside and suddenly got the munchies. She went to the slurpee machine and started filling her cup with all the flavors. She started sipping on it and headed down the chip isle and grabbed a bag of Doritos. Onto the candy isle. She was searching through the shelves for a dove chocolate bar when she accidentally bumped into some one. It sent her chips crashing down to the floor and half her slurpee down the front of her shirt.

__

"Great, not that the hickies weren't enough, now Ah got to go back with slurpee down my shirt. They'll probably say Ah slurpee wrestled with some random chick. Ugh!" Rogue muttered to herself. She quickly turned around to apologize to whoever she bumped into. "Ah'm so sorry Ah wasn't loo…" Rogue finally lifted her head only to see Wanda.

"Hey Rogue." their was no emotion at all in that sentence. But Rogues reply was the same.

"Hey Wanda." Rogue bent over to pick her stuff up. "Uhh, Ah guess yah remember bout last night." 

"Yeah." Wanda replied.

"Well, we really didn't do anythang wrong and we were high and drunk. So try not to think about it. Though I doubt anyone else will let it go."

"Yeah your probably right." Wanda lightened up, smiling. "Geeze , you should have seen the guys this morning, hovering over me. They said we put on a good show. Oh and Lance, pft, he _tried _to get me to sleep with him."

Rogue let out a laugh. "That's not as bad as when Ah woke up, Ah went down to the kitchen, which is lahke mutant central in the morning, with mah shirt completely open, not to mention the fact that Ah didn't know 'bout the hickies. Gawd, the Logan came in and was a smart ass and told everyone it was you." 

"Oh, I am so sorry, I don't even remember giving you the hickies." 

"It's okay, besides, Ah think Ah gave them to you first." 

"Yeah, well anyways, I 'm guessing you won't be over for awhile."

"Yeah, but Ah'll try, last night was fucking fun. Ah haven't had that much fun in lahke forever." 

Wanda bent down to the floor and picked up Rogue's chips and candy bar. "I see you got the munchies too." She smiled.

"Yea, but now Ah gotta get a new slurpee." She pointed to her shirt.

"Ohh, sorry, the Brotherhood house is like just a couple blocks away, you can borrow a shirt." Wanda said trying to be friendly.

"Sure, sounds like a plan, the mansion is way to far away, and no way Ah'm walking back with me chest covered in slurpee. Ah swear they all got nasty minds."

Wanda laughed, "Probably not as bad the boys."

"Well, of course, they're playing dirty, but no ones around to punish meh if Ah get back at 'em." Rogue smiled.

They both walked to the register. The guy looked down at Rogues shirt, and yelled to the back room. "Yo, Steve, clean up on…" He looked at Rogue for the answer. 

"Uhh, candy isle." 

"Candy isle." He rung up their stuff and told them to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the street, Wanda let Rogue wear her coat. Sipping on their slurpee's and munching on some chips. Cars, or the very few cars that drove by the street would honk, but they were just perverted old men.

"Ewwe, Ah swear if another old man stops and eyes up Ah'll slap him upside his head." Rogue told Wanda. 

Sure enough another car honked, but actually pulled over, "Hey, wanna come for a ride?" he patted the seats next to him. They both looked at each other disgusted. 

They just kept walking, but the car kept following them. This annoyed Wanda. She just tossed her hand behind her head and all of a sudden they heard a car crashing. They looked behind them and saw his car up against a light pole, steam coming out, a horn honking, and a very angry man yelling. They both started to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little while later they were in front of the house. Wanda opened the door and Rogue followed her in. 

"Here, let's go to my room before anyone notices." Wanda told Rogue.

Upstairs, Wanda pulled a shirt out of her closet. "Sorry, all the things I own are red and black."

"Eh, close enough." Rogue pulled off her shirt and put it down on the floor. They both didn't really care who saw who.

Just then Todd walked by, Pietro and Lance not to far behind. He saw Wanda's door cracked open. _Maybe I can get a peek. _His eyes grew wide. He waved his arm behind him, motioning for the guys to see. "You gotta see this, yo." Todd whispered. They came up behind him and peered into the room. 

"Alright!" Lance whispered.

Rogue looked around her room while putting on the red tank top with hanging black sleeves. "Nice room, Ah gotta share mine with Kitty, the ultimate valley girl." They both shuddered. Rogue walked over to her closet, "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Wanda lazily laid on her bed.

"You've got an awesome wardrobe." Rogue complimented. "Ah haven't met anyone in the whole Bayville city area with the same style as mine, apparently Ah was the only _Goth freak _out here." Rogue said while rolling her eyes.

"Stupid preps." They said in unison, not realizing it. They both let out a small laugh.

"You know, you can borrow some of my clothes I got plenty." 

"Thanks." Rogue replied, "Hey, you know, you should come over and we can trade clothes and shit."

"Great, sounds like fun." They both shuddered.

"Ugh, girly moment, stay calm." Rogue said. 

Just then they heard a loud creaking noise then three loud, distinctive thumps.

"Ah should be heading back." Rogue turned and walked out the door and on top of the boys laying on the floor. Wanda followed.

"You perv's." she scowled down at them.

"Hey, you can see up Roguey's skirt." Lance tilted his head to get a better view. It took a sudden stomping down of her foot in a certain are to get him to stop looking.

"Oww, oh shit, that hurts." His voice now shrinking from the pain.

"I'll walk you to the door." Wanda told Rogue, "And I'll deal with you three later." She said looking down at the boys.

"Hey, Ah'll see ya tomorrow at school, we should hang out." Rogue said while waving back to her. She stopped and looked at her watch, "Shit, on better thought, you mind if Ah borrow your brother?"

"Be my guest." Wanda turned into the house. "Pietro, Rogue wants to say bye." 

Rogue slipped off the bracelet. In the flash of an eye Pietro was right beside her. 

"Hey, Ah just thought Ah'd give ya a proper goodbye." She leaned in and puckered up her lips."

Pietro raised an eyebrow and put on a huge smile, "Awesome." 

Just as her lips touched his eyes grew wide, "no." was all he got out before he fell to the ground.

Rogue picked up his leg and dragged him over to Wanda, "Tell him I enjoyed the kiss." with that she smiled and sped off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In minutes she was in front of the mansion's huge doors, she stepped in and quietly dashed off to her room only to be stopped by Logan.

"Hold it Stripes." 

Rogue froze. 

"Weren't you wearing something different?"

__

Of course, Logan picks now to notice what Ah'm wearing. "Yeah, but Ah bumped into Wanda and spilt slurpee down mah shirt and she let me borrow one of her shirts that's all Logan honest." she said all in one breath and began to take in another one.

"Agh, okay, whatever, dinner will be ready soon." 

"Thanks Logan." 

Rogue ran up to her room to get ready for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs at dinner, no one really asked Rogue about her shirt. She wouldn't have answered. After dinner was finished everyone headed back up to their rooms to either try and finish homework they saved for the last minute or just enjoy the time they had before bed. 

Rogue put on gathered her pajamas and head to the shower, she was still sticky from the slurpee. A half an hour later she went back to her room to read some of her vampire novel then go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm done for now, I have to go to guitar lessons any way, ugh. And one of the strings pins is broken. This is gonna be a bitch. Well anyways, thanks for reviewing. 


	3. Ch 3

Ch 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue slammed her hand down on the annoying alarm clock, waking her up and forcing her into her hell called reality. 

"Like wake up Rogue!" Kitty was shaking Rogue through her sheets.

"Ugh, fuck off Kitty." 

"Fine, be a bitch, you can be late for all I care." Kitty replied while walking out of the room.

Rogue rolled over and reluctantly got up. _Ahh, Monday morning, Ah don't lahke Monday's. Maybe Ah should go on a shooting spree. _Rogue laughed to herself. She walked over to her stereo, pressed the play button, turned the volume up high, and out blasted Damarama's "Anything Anything" (a/n: awesome song, makes me wanna dance). She gathered up her clothes and started bobbing her head. She then walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. Song still blasting from her room. 

She pushed the two girls in front of her, out of her way. Amara and Jubilee stopped and looked at each other, "What's her problem?" Amara asked.

"Isn't she always like that." They both just rolled their eyes and walked away.

Rogue got into the bathroom and slapped herself, _People better stay out of my fucking way._ She finished getting ready and walked back into her room, now blasting Placebo's "Scared of Girls". She sat at her dresser and applied her makeup. Finished, she grabbed her bag, turned off the stereo, and headed out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walked over to Scott's car. "Sorry, it's full." Scott told her while starting the engine.

As he drove away Rogue yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?" then a certain red heads voice filled her head, _He's still angry you took his car._

Rogue put her foot down hard on the ground, "What a way to start the day." She rolled her eyes and began to make her walk to school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She arrived to school ten minutes later. Sitting in the waiting room of the principle's office with all the other late students, she was muttering to herself. _"Whay'd the nurse have ta_ _be sick, now Ah gotta get the slip from Principal Kelly, and well he hates meh. Ah swear, they'll pay."_

"Talking to yourself again?" Rogue turned her head to see the Brotherhood walking in. 

"I don't talk tah mahslef." She stuck her tongue out at Pietro. 

"Why are you late?" Lance asked her.

"Stupid, fucking, Scott, wouldn't give meh a ride 'cuz Ah took his car the other night." Rogue slapped her head and pulled her hair, "Motherfucker, Ah left mah homework at home. Ah don't lahke Mondays." 

"Woah, calm down, what happened to the laid back Rogue from Saturday?" 

She turned to answer him, when the secretary pointed to her. "Principal Kelly will see you now."

Rogue grabbed her bag and walked into his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Principal Kelly was putting some papers in his drawer and said, "Name," He finished putting the papers away and he stood up to see the student in front of him, "Oh it's you," He scowled at her. He sat down and filled out two piece's of paper. "Here's your late slip, and here's a Saturday detention, compliments of yours truly, now get out of my office." 

"What?!" Rogue asked him, shock written all over her face. "This is my first late this month, and their is no fucking way Ah'm going." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well, you should look forward to going this weekend, and the following. Besides you'll have company." He pointed out of his door to the Brotherhood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I see them arguing, I think. I wonder what he's telling her. She obviously doesn't like it." Lance turned and told his friends sitting in the chairs behind him.

"Shit, yo. I hear her say fuck." Todd said.

"She put's up a good fight." Pietro turned toward his sister.

"I am so not looking forward to talking to him." She crossed her legs.

"Why is he pointing at us?" Lance asked them.

"Hell if I know. We get blamed for everything ." Wanda said while blowing her bubblegum.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue opened the door of his office and was walking out when she yelled back, "Whatever." 

Wanda walked over to her, "What happened?"

"Apparently I got a Saturday detention, well because he doesn't lahke meh." 

"That sucks, yo." Todd told her.

"Oh, no, it's fine because Ah got company, ya'll. But Ah don't really fell lahke dealing with it today, so Ah'm leaving, anyone want to come?" She asked them.

"Yeah, sure, no way am I going to listen to him lecture to me about, well, me." Wanda told her. 

"Okay, I'm in." Pietro said.

"Yeah, me too." Lance said also.

"Me three, yo. I'll follow you to the end of the earth, sweetums." Todd batted his eyes to Wanda.

"Ugh." She pushed him away.

They all walked out of the waiting room and towards the parking lot.

"Now for you fou…" Principal Kelly's mouth dropped open. "Where are they?" He asked the secretary.

"I think they left." she told him.

"I'll show them." He rolled up his sleeves and stormed off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, so now what?" Pietro scratched his head.

"I dunno, wanna go to the park?" Lance suggested.

"Yeah, the one under the freeway, the other one will be to filled with moms and kids." Rogue said. 

They all walked over to Lance's jeep and hopped in. "It's the one under interstate 8, right?" lance asked Rogue.

"Yeah." she replied.

They drove off, with Principal Kelly waving his hands and yelling after them. They all just turned around and gave him the finger. They all started laughing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had arrived at the park and Lance dropped them off, he told them he was going to the nearest gas station and buying them all some beer.

An hour later they were all drunk. Lance's car stereo was on. Wanda and Rogue was laying on the hood and Todd, Pietro, and Lance was sitting on top of the picnic table. Custom's "Hey mister was on and they all stated singing along, "In the back seat making out in her new volts wagon, perfect little gift for high school graduation." They all started laughing. The sounds of the cars passing over them was loud. No one was really at the park. 

"This is nice." Rogue told them.

"Yeah. We should hang out more often." Wanda said.

"Well, we definitely get to hang out Saturday." Lance laughed.

"Hey," Wanda sat up, "I made brownies." They all looked at her. "What?"

"When did you make them? And since when could you cook for that matter?" Pietro asked his sister.

"I can cook. Besides, I made them when you were all asleep." She told him.

"I'm not really in the mood for chocolate." Rogue said.

"Oh, these are _special _brownies. I think you all will like them." She told everyone.

"Oh, well, in that case." Rogue grabbed one from the box. The others soon followed.

Pietro went to grab one, but Wanda moved the box away from him. "Hey, come on, I didn't mean anything by it." Pietro begged.

"Okay, catch!" She threw the brownie over his head, but his lightning quick speed allowed him to get it before it hit the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now they were all laying on the grass staring up at the sky, wasted on Wanda's brownies.

"Yo, that one looks like a bunny." Todd pointed to a cloud.

"No, this is so a turtle." Pietro said.

"Dude, it's got long rabbit ears." Lance elbowed Pietro laying next to him.

"Ah agree with Pietro, it's a turtle." Rogue said, squinting up at the sky.

"No, it's a bunny." Wanda playfully slapped Rogue's shoulder. "Don't encourage my brother." They both laughed and rolled onto their stomach's.

Kicking her feet in the air, Rogue asked, "So, what now?"

Lance looked at his watch, "It's only lunch."

"Good, I'm hungry, yo." Todd said eagerly.

"Your hungry? Well, did you look around, none of us got any food." Pietro told the boy.

"We can go get something." Wanda suggested.

"Yeah, that no good either. None of us have any money." Lance spoke up.

"Ah've got some money." Rogue told them.

"I've got some too." Wanda said as well. 

They looked at the boys in front of them.

"Yeah, were all broke." Todd sighed.

"That's alright, if you give meh the keys we'll go get something and bring it back." Rogue told Lance. He handed her the keys, and soon both girls were gone, off for food.

"I hope they get back soon. I'm starving." Pietro grabbed his growling stomach.

"I wonder if they'll start making out in the car." Todd said wistfully.

Todd was suddenly hit upside the head, "Stop talking about my sister."

"You gotta let it go man." Lance said while patting him on the back.

"Oww." Todd said while rubbing his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Driving down the street, Wanda turned to Rogue, "How much you got?" 

"Ah think, ten? Here, check mah wallet." Rogue said, tossing her the bag, trying to stay focused on the road.

"Uhh, your wallets not in here." Wanda said while rummaging through the girls bag.

"Shit, must've left it at home with mah homework." Rogue said, slight tone of anger in her voice. Remembering the morning.

"That's okay, I have fifteen." Wanda said while lifting herself up and reaching into her back pocket. "UGH! TODD!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hope Rogue's got enough money, yo." Todd said to the boy's sitting next to him.

"Why?" They both asked.

"'Cuz I had to give Duncan my lunch money, and well, I don't got any money, so I borrowed hers." 

"Dude, we were only in school for ten minutes." Lance told him.

"I know, he told me to slip it into his locker every morning."

"Wanda's gonna be pissed, you know that right?" Pietro told him.

"Yeah, I know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They pulled up in front of a small Taco shop and got out.

"We both don't have any money. And Ah'm hungry." Rogue told Wanda.

"Yeah, so now what." She asked.

"Okay, well Ah got an idea, just hear me out okay." Rogue leaned in towards Wanda.

"No way." Wanda told her.

"Come on, just flirt a little." 

"No, why don't you?" 

"Fine." Rogue rolled her eyes. She took off her green see-through top, pulled her tank top down, and hiked her skirt up. She walked through the doors, Wanda followed behind her.

"Okay, I'll help." Wanda sighed.

They walked over to the teen standing at the cash register. Rogue leaned over the counter with her chest hanging in front of his face. Wanda stood behind Rogue, she leaned in and licked the area underneath Rogue's ear. This startled Rogue, but she stayed cool. They both turned to the boy and flashed him a flirty smile. Then winked at him.

"Hi, were not from around here, we just finished shooting a porno and we were hungry, but we seem to have lost our money." Rogue told him.

Wanda gave her a _You couldn't come up with anything better? _look. But nodded her head in agreement.

The guy just gulped.

"And, well, we were just wondering if there was anything we could do for yah?" She licked her lips and leaned in further. 

"Wha..What do you want?" He stuttered.

"Five chicken tacos." Wanda told him.

"Okay, I get off in ten minutes. Meet me out back." 

"We'll be waiting." They both told him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out back they both leaned up against the wall.

"A porno?" Wanda said.

"You licked my ear." Rogue said defensively.

"Hey, I licked below your ear, besides, I didn't know what else to do." 

"Okay fine, I didn't know what to say either." Rogue confessed.

"I wonder what kind of kinky shit he wants us to do." Wanda said.

"Maybe he'll ask us to make out, we know how to do that." They both laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Lance said.

"I know, I'm starving." Pietro looked over his shoulder, "Don't fill up on flies Todd."

"Gross." Lance stuck his finger in his mouth.

"What? I'm hungry." Todd said in his defense.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, here's your food." He handed them the bag filled with tacos. "I did that for you, now you have to do something for me." He told them.

"Uhh, what do you want?" Wanda asked, expecting the worse. 

"You gotta let me feel you up, for ten minutes." He simply told them.

Wanda quickly raised her hand to cover her chest. "Ewwe, no. How could something like that possibly last for ten minutes?" 

"Fine," he grabbed the food away from her, "No food." 

"Gawd," Rogue walked over to him, hungry "Feel me up you perv." She closed her eyes as she let him touch her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later they walked off to the car.

"I can't believe you did that." Wanda told Rogue.

"Yeah, and Ah can't believe you chickened out." 

"Geeze, sorry, your boobs are bigger anyways."

"That's got nothing to do with it. Anyways." 

"You do realize we only got five tacos, you probably could have asked for anything. You saw his huge boner after, right?" Wanda said while laughing.

"Ugh, yea, they better fucking enjoy these tacos." 

They both hopped in the car and drove off, back to the park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There you are. What took you so long." Lance asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I could have had it done in a minute." Pietro was right beside them tapping his foot at an inhuman rate.

Rogue just looked a Wanda, "Yeah, Ah highly doubt that." They both laughed.

"Which one of you fuckers took my money?" Todd his behind a tree. "TOAD! I knew it was you." 

"Yeah, thanks to you we didn't have any money to by your stupid food." Rogue spat out.

"Well then how'd you get it?" Lance asked.

"Let's just say Ah feel extremely violated raht now." Rogue sat down and unwrapped her taco.

"Oh come on. What happened." Pietro begged. 

Wanda looked over to Rogue to see if she could answer his question for her. Rogue just nodded. "They'll never let it go anyways." Rogue sighed.

"Well she had to let the cashier fell her boob's for ten minutes." Wanda told them.

"Wow, our little Roguey would do that for us." Lance said as he wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

She swatted it of, "Ah told ya not tah call meh that. Besides Ah didn't do it for ya'll, Ah was hungry. And Toad stole out only money." She glared daggers toward him.

"Yeah, and I'm grateful, yo. Don't think otherwise. I'm sorry shnookums, I had to pay Duncan or he'd beat me up. And well I don't know about you, but I don't like to be beaten up." Todd said. 

"Just pay me back, okay." She told him, feeling sorry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they had all finished eating they all sprawled lazily out onto the grass again. They just laid their staring at the sky. Soon after they had all fallen asleep. 

Todd sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He looked around, seeing all his friends still asleep and laying in various positions. Pietro was on his side, sleeping on his arm, and his single strand of silver hair floated up every time he let out a breath. Lance was on his back with his legs up on the bench, snoring. Rogue was sitting upright against a tree and Wanda's head was on her lap. Todd looked down to Lance's watch, it was four. He poked Lance's side.

"Stop snoring and wake up, yo."

"Wha…?" Lance asked groggily.

"It's four, yo." Todd told the still sleepy boy.

"Okay, okay, go wake up the others." 

Todd hopped over to Pietro and shook him light. "Wakey Wakey time." 

Pietro opened his eyes so slowly and yawned. He then sat up and leaned forward on his elbows.

Todd then hopped over to the two sleeping girls. He put both his hands on their shoulders and shook them gingerly. They both looked up at him.

"Morning already?" Wanda asked, not fully awake yet.

"No, it's four, yo." he told her.

Rogue's eyes grew large, "Four?! Shit, Ah gotta get back, or they'll have mah ass." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon they were all piled into the car and drove off. They arrived in front of the mansion and let Rogue off.

"See ya'll later." She yelled back to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside she encountered an angry Logan. She'd seem to have been doing this often. _Every time Ah get home, he's raht here waiting. _

He was tapping his foot on the ground. "Skipping school?" He eyed her.

"Ah wouldn't have, it's all Principal Kelly's fault, no wait, it's all Scott's fault, he wouldn't give meh a ride so Ah had tah walk. So that made meh ten minutes late. Then Ah forgot mah homework. Then Principal Kelly gave meh a Saturday detention just because he doesn't lahke meh. So Ah decided that Ah wasn't in tha mood for yet another bad day. So punish meh or whatever. Ah don't care anymore. Ah'm used tah it anyway." 

Logan just stood their stunned, not too sure of what to say. He sensed she was in a good mood when she walked in, but as soon as she started telling him what had happened her mood suddenly dropped. "Uhh, well, that's no excuse?" he said unsure of himself. "Well, I still have to punish you, so danger room session, you and me in ten." 

"Ugh, ten, Ah hate that number." She said while she stormed off. 

Logan just shrugged and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue walked out of the danger room all hot and sweaty, and wanted a shower.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Logan called out to her.

"Ya'll can eat without meh, Ah'm not hungry." With that she headed off to the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hope Rogue's not in a lot of trouble." Wanda told them.

"Nah, our Roguey can handle herself." Lance replied.

"Yeah, that was way cool of her to do that for us, I mean, it was just taco's." Pietro said.

"She really like's you guys, though she would never admit it." Wanda told them.

"Well, apparently we get to spend Saturday with her, yo." Todd spoke up. 

"Yeah, to Saturday." Lance said, while raising her hand in the air.

Everyone did the same. "To Saturday." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, yeah well, that's it. And oh yeah, Zero-Vision I'd really like your help. It was really hard to come up with this. Just e-mail me at Elmosangel6@aol.com Yeah, I know it's a stupid name, but I've had it since I was in 6th grade okay. I'm just too lazy to change it. So yeah, well I'll be gone for two days, it's my friends 16th B-day and well were going out. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming.


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Friday Night~

Rogue was laying upside down at the bottom of the stairs, listening to her cd player. Which wasn't really a smart idea, seeing as how kids are constantly running up and down the stair's. But Rogue didn't seem to mind or care, her eyes were shut tight and the music had taken her in. 

It had suddenly got colder, she looked to her side and saw one of Bobby's famous ice slides. She just shrugged and shut her eyes again. _Eh, their far enough away from me. _"No way you gonna catch me." He yelled up to someone.

"Vanna bet." The other boy yelled back to him. _Kurt definitely Kurt. _She thought, she suddenly smelt the familiar scent of brimstone. She opened her eyes just to make sure they were both gone and down the stairs. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the shadow of her adopted brother grow larger over her head.

"KURT! LOOK OUT!" She yelled to him. It was to late, he had landed on top of her. All you heard was this loud THUMP! They both ended up tumbling down the rest of the stairs. The end result left Kurt's head stuck in the railing, like sum little kid who was too curious, Rogue had just hit her head on the railing slicing open a small bit above her eye. A drop of blood hit her nose. She wiped it away in irritation.

Kurt tried to maneuver his head around to see his sister, he would have ported out, but was afraid he'd take the whole railing with him. By now most of the mansion was in the room. Kurt's eyes grew wide, "Your bleeding, I'm so sorry." He pointed to her shirt were some blood had dripped to.

She looked down, "OH MAH GAWD!" 

"I'm so sorry." Kurt apologetically told her.

"Yah broke my cd player, you are gonna die." She jumped up ready to pounce on the trapped Nightcrawler, but someone had put their hands on her shoulders, stopping her. She turned around and saw Mr. McCoy shacking his head the universal 'no' motion. She sighed in frustration.

Kitty walked over to Kurt and phased his head through the railing. "Like, what happened?" She asked both of them.

"Well, nothing would have happened if _Kurt _hadn't ported on top of meh." 

"Well, _I_ vouldn't have ported on top of you, if _you _hadn't been laying upside down on the stairs." Now all heads turned to Rogue.

"Uhh, why _were_ you laying on the stairs?" Bobby asked.

Kitty just looked at him with the '_you never ask that' _look.

Rogue just got up and picked up the pieces of her cd player, got up in Bobby's face, "Because Ah felt lahke it." Then she walked away fuming.

Kurt just hit Bobby on the back of the head, "You should have known better, never ask." 

Bobby just stood their while everyone walked away, "What?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, seen it, boring, news, oh! Lesbian seagulls, seen it, boring. Man nothings on TV." Pietro had successfully scanned through every channel in less than 30 seconds, and concluded that nothing was on.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't flip so fricken fast, we'd get to see what's on an figure out if we want to watch it." Lance glared at Pietro.

"I saw everything, you wouldn't have liked it." Pietro simply told him.

"Whatever." Lance sighed, not in the mood.

"Okay, so now what, yo?" Todd asked.

"Hmm. How about we go to the movies?" Lance asked.

"It's better than nothing." Todd replied.

"Yeah, I'll go get Wanda." Pietro zoomed out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upstairs Wanda was in her room in the dark. Some candles lit the room and incense was burning. She was sitting in the middle of the floor Indian style. Facing the window, she had her eyes shut and she was trying to concentrate. Just then a strong gust of wind blew out her candles.

"Get out of my room you little fuck." she yelled to her brother.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked with a stupefied look.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I always know." 

"Oookay." He sat beside her. "What ya doin?" He asked.

"Trying to stay centered until you came in." She turned and punched him in the gut.

"Oww. I am your brother you know, you don't have to get physical." 

"That is precisely why dear brother." she grabbed a pillow and wacked him upside his head.

"You did not just do that." He told her while grabbing a pillow. "I am the king of pillow figh…" He was so busy glorifying himself that Wanda was able to hit behind his knees with her pillow. This sent him to the floor backwards landing on his ass, hard.

"You were saying?" She was looking down at him. "You didn't even have a chance." 

He just laid their staring up at her, his mouth agape.

"Did you come up here for a reason or did you just feel like annoying me." 

"A little from column A and a little from column B." He said while trying to keep a straight, he loved bugging his sister.

"Make your point before I send you flying into the nearest wall."

He raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, you know I could have sent Toad up for you." 

Wanda face dropped and Pietro's grew a huge smile. "Keep it up brother, that wall is looking very lonely." 

"Okay, well we were going to go to the movies because there nothing better to do here." He said it all in one breath, typical for him. 

"Was that so hard? Let me call Rogue and see if she wants to go." She waved her hand and sent him out of her room at a low speed. "Be down in a sec." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue was laying outside underneath a tree facing Bayville. It was sunset and she was watching it. It really was beautiful. _I could be listening to music, but a certain blue boy broke it. _She breathed out, trying to release her anger.

__

Rogue, phone call. Jean told her telepathically. _Okay, Ah'll be right there._

She got up and headed back to the mansion. When she was inside she went up to Jean. Jean reluctantly handed her the phone, but not before saying, "I don't think you should be taking to her," _Wanda. Stupid Jean. _Jean eyed her evilly obviously she heard her thoughts. "Well, I just think she's a bad influence."

"Uhh, whatever Jean. Ah'm sorry Ah don't have friends lahke yah." She rolled her eyes, then muttered to herself. "Lahke Ah would want tah anyways." 

She grabbed the phone out of her hands and walked angrily away, back outside, and away from the evil red headed preppy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?" the voice on the other side cautiously asked.

"Hey Wanda, sorry bout that." 

"It's alright. Anyways I think you're the bad influence." They both laughed.

"So what's up?" Rogue asked.

"Ohh, we were just going out to the movies and I was wondering if you wanted to come." 

"That sounds lahke fun.."

"But?" Wanda asked, knowing their was something wrong.

"Ah'm not really in the mood, bedside's Ah don't think Ah'm allowed any way's, Logan's been on mah ass all week." 

SNIKT

"Ugh, speaking of Logan. Ah gotta go. Sorry. Ah'll see ya tomorrow then." 

"Oh, yeah, sure. Uhh, good luck." 

They both hung up simultaneously.

She looked up to the figure looming over her.

"Heya Logan." She plastered on a smile so fake anyone would know she wasn't really happy.

"Sure kid. What do you think your doing outside." 

"Well Ah was trying tah talk tah someone on the phone before yah interrupted." She glared up at him.

"Not my problem." he simply told her. "You still shouldn't be outside. Your punishment is almost up after tomorrow, you wouldn't want to ruin it now would you?" 

"Gawd." She huffed angrily. "AH WOULD BE INSIDE, BUT THIS," she pointed to her forehead, black and blue with dried blood, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR JUST TRYING TAH HAVE SOME QUET TIME. AGHH. AND YAH GET YOUR CD PLAYER BRTOKEN." 

"Okay, okay, what happened." he sat down beside her and leaned against the tree. She rested her elbows on her knees and began to tell him.

"Well Ah was laying upside down on the stairs, lis.." 

"Why were you laying upside down on the stairs?" He interrupted her.

She gave him the evil eye.

"Okay, sorry." 

"Well, as Ah was _saying_, Ah was laying upside down on the stairs listening to music when Bobby made one of his ice slides down the stairs, trying to run away from Kurt. He got away, but Kurt ported on top of meh, we ended up tumbling down the stairs. He got his head caught in the rail and he broke mah cd player."

Logan laughed. "What about your head?" 

"Oh, yeah, Ah don't really care 'bout that, but Ah think Ah hit mah head on the railing or something."

"Here, let me clean that up." He leaned in and licked his shirt sleeve. This caused Rogue to laugh. "What?"

"You are _such _an adult." 

He sighed and lifted the wetted sleeve to her forehead and wiped the dried blood off.

"OWW." 

"Well what did you expect?"

"Ah was just gonna leave it lahke that." 

"You shouldn't have been lying on the stairs, it's dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay Jean." she said mockingly. "Besides, have yah tried tah be alone in their? No matter where yah are someone always finds you. Ah figured the stairs would be okay, because, people only go up and down 'em. They don't stop or whatever. Just up and down, then gone. It was perfect. But Ah had tah come outside. Normally this would have been mah first choice, but it is kinda cold. And despite the fact that some people may think Ah'm an ice queen, Ah do get cold." She sighed. "Ah just wanted tah talk tah mah friend." She hung her head.

"Oh, come on, don't get all sad on me." he said sympathetically. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Your ice cold. Let's go inside." 

She was reluctantly carried back towards the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I didn't get it." Lance said while they were walking out of the theater. 

"Yeah, but they were hot." Pietro said.

"Oh, oh, oh, I liked when they did the strip show, yo. You should do that." Todd looked up towards Wanda grinning.

"Pft. Dream on. Yeah right, like spies really look that hot." Wanda rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Todd was elbowed in his gut. "Oww." 

"Dude, I'm like right here." Pietro said looking Todd in the eyes.

"Will both of you just cut it out." Wanda said while pushing her way in-between them.

"Hey, I'm just doing the brother thing." 

"Yeah, well I can take care of myself." 

"Yeah, and I really do think you should put on a show."

"Now your just annoying." she elbowed him. "Okay Pietro, get him to leave me alone, and I'll let you do the 'brother' thing." Pietro elbowed him as well.

"Oww, yo. Stop doing that!" Todd demanded.

"Will all of you just shut up!" Lance yelled. They all froze. "Let's just get back home, I'm tired, and we have to get up earlier for detention." 

They all sighed dejectedly before jumping into Lance's jeep and heading home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After everyone had finished dinner, Rogue got up and headed to her room. She decided to go to bed early. _It's gonna be a long day tomorrow._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, yea, I know it's short. But I'm writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one. So just hold your um, er, whatever. Thanks for the review, keep 'em coming. And a special thanks to Zero-Vision for helping me with this, he's my muse. 


	5. Ch 5

So sorry about the delayed updates. I've just been really busy. I'm so sorry, I hope you keep reading. Did I mention I was sorry? Okay, well sorry. I'll try an make it up at ya. Okay, well I'll quit stalling, and start typing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday Morning

"Da da da da da da, Charge!" His loud voice boomed through the whole house, "Alright, wake up fuckers!" 

By now, Pietro, Wanda, and Todd had cracked open their bedroom doors and were sticking their heads out looking questionably at each other.

"What the hell, yo?" Todd asked them, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

They all stepped cautiously out into the hall. Wanda in her silk; blood-red nightgown. Todd in his Kermit boxers and NOFX tee, looked up to Wanda, smiling.

"You look hot, yo." 

Wanda shoved him aside so easily, like it was a reflex. "Ugh, not now." 

All three of them proceeded to where there previous rude-awakening had come from. They all stood at the top of the stairs looking down. There was Lance, at the base of the stairs, fully dressed and holding a megaphone. _Wait, where did he get a megaphone? _Pietro scratched his head. 

"What the FUCK is this for?" Pietro angrily called down. Not really ready for any of his "I'm the leader" shit.

"You guys stoned? Or did you just forget we have detention? We can't skip anymore or Kelly said he'd personally expel us. And I don't know 'bout the rest of you, but I do like socializing with the rest of the world." 

"Pft, socializing? Is that what your calling it now, try class bully and trying to get any girl in your pants." Wanda stated.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get ready." Lance stormed away angrily. 

Wanda turned away and walked back to her room. Todd's head tilted to it's side as he was checking out her backside. 

"DUDE! QUIT IT!" Pietro shoved Todd down and walked away. 

__

Uhh, well maybe I should stop. He thought about this for a second. _Nah.. just not in front of Pietro. _He chuckled slightly and hoped off to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vake up _mein _sister." 

"Go away." 

"Rise and shine, detention time!" His furry blue tail gently shaking her sleeping form.

"Get out. Get out. Get out." She opened an angry emerald eye and peered at him through her white tresses. "'Sides, how'd yah know Ah have detention?" 

"Well, when I told the Professor I was going to detention, he told me to get you as well. He said you were still asleep." 

Rogue groggily sat up, clinging to her sheets for dear life. "Wait, yah got detention?" she let out a small laugh, "Lahke no way? How?"

"Just because the reason you got one was publicized, doesn't mean I have to share mine." She just glared at him. "Fine, I'll tell you on the way, just get ready quick." 

"Okay. Okay. Ah'm going." She motioned for him to get out. But she finally noticed Kitty wasn't there. "Uhh where's Kitty?" 

"Ohh, she left earlier with Amara and Jubilee, they're going shopping. You know how they are. _Gott _forbid they miss the moment it opens." 

"What about Tabitha?" Rogue asked, noticing he didn't say her name, knowing fully well she was an avid shopper, not to mention a kleptomaniac. 

He didn't look at her. "Just hurry, were gonna be late." He said as he headed out.

"HEY BLUE! LIKE, WHERE ARE YOU? DID YOU GET YOUR SISTER'S ASS OUTTA BED?"

__

Okay, well that explains Tabby. Rogue thought. With that she got Outta bed and hurriedly got dressed, she put on a pair of black capri's and a sheer white blouse that had a black ribbon that cut through the chest in an 'X' shape and tied in the back. While applying her make up she noticed her hair looked like shit. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the hall and into the bathroom. She stuck her head under the faucet and quickly shampooed it and washed it out. She then quickly sprayed it so it would frizz and then ran out of the bathroom. _Great, now it's gonna curl. _She ran out the front door and practically jumped into the opened door to the van.

"Finally" Kurt let out a deep breath then drove off.

"Don't even start." Rogue warned him. He winced a little.

"Hey, we all got detention together, alright. This is gonna be awesome." Tabby said while filling her nails and looking back at Rogue through the rearview mirror.

"At least someone is excited." Rogue said while trying to reapply her smudged black lipstick. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seven minutes later they arrived in front of Bayville high. They all jumped out of the van and ran through the front office and straight towards the library. Upon reaching their destination, they slowly and silently crept in. They had almost reached the nearest table when a very distinctive and annoyed voice had stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Oh, so nice of you three to finally join us." He said bitterly. "Sit, now." He gestured to the table in the front.

They all gulped and took a seat. "Ye..Ye..Yes, Mr. Anderson." They all said in unison.

"Now, I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Because frankly, this isn't my idea of how to spend a Saturday morning. Watching you juvenile delinquents? No way. I will be in my office, trying to make the best out of this _bad _situation. And if I hear even one noise coming from this room, I will personally make sure that the seven of you will have detention every Saturday for the rest of you miserable stay here at Bayville High." With that off his chest he took a deep breath an walked out of the room, "It is now 9:13, I will be back in hear at 12:30, hope you all brought lunch. And no funny business." He eyed them all cautiously and finally walked away. They could all hear his curses echoing through the hall.

"Gosh, what's his problem?" Tabby turned and asked, it was sort of an open question.

"Oh, I think his wife left him." Lance stated boldly while leaning his chair back on it's hind legs, and propping his feet up on the table in front of him. 

Rogue was getting up to sit next to Wanda when she suddenly remembered that Kurt didn't tell her why he was in detention. "Hey, ya know, ya never told meh whay ya'll got a detention." She smirked.

Tabby then climbed up on top of the table. Kurt's eyes grew wide. He grabbed her pant leg and begged her not to tell. She didn't listen and began to open her mouth. "Kurt got a detention becau…"   
  
BAMF* A cloud of black smoke now replaced the area were Kurt and Tabby had occupied only a moment ago.

There was a loud crashing of books in the back. But Pietro used his super human speed to shut the door before allowing any of the noise to escape the room, thus not causing the man with the stick up his ass to come back in. That was all they needed. 

"Umm, okaaay." Rogue said, slightly confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Like, what the hell?" Tabby squealed, brushing several books off of herself.

"Dude, I told you not to tell anyone, I vas just gonna tell Rogue. Is that so complicated?" Kurt angrily told her.

"Okay, Geez, don't get your fur in a bunch. Beside's it's not that big of a deal." Tabby crossed her arms over her chest and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "You swear like they all care anyways. I lived with them, Rogue lived with them, stuff like this happens all the time."

Kurt began to put the books back where ever they would fit. He stopped when he noticed Tabby just staring at him. "What?" She raised an eyebrow and slowly sauntered over to him. He began backing up with each step she cornered him closer to the wall. "No, no vay, not now. This is what got us into this mess in the first place." 

She was getting tired of this and pushed him against the wall then she thrust herself against him. There was a large thud. She stuck her hand down his pants and he stiffened, but her arm began to move around and his nervousness was soon eased. Beginning to get into the moment he put his hand up her shirt and began to feel around. 

"TAKE ME NOW YOU FUZZY BLUE LOVE MACHINE." Tabby shouted. They both then fell to the floor and began to make out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their was a simultaneous lifting of heads as soon as that last sentence made it's way toward their ears.

"Scandal in the library, yo." 

"So that's why they got a detention, I thought I overheard someone talking about it." Pietro said.

"Ah sooo, knew it." Rogue smiled towards Wanda. They both started to giggle. 

"Let's go look." Wanda told her.

Rogue was caught a little off guard with this, but, _Eh, he deserves it anyways, he ported in on meh in the shower. _"Sure, what the hell." They both walked off, leaving three boys dumb struck.

"Dude, shouldn't that be us?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, checking out people making out is what guys do. I'm ashamed to call myself a guy."

"Sure is hot though." Todd said bluntly.

"Yeah." They all agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They slowly crept up behind a bookcase and peered between the open gaps. 

"Oh oh oh oh, zat's it, you know how I like it. Ohhhhh." Tabby slowly lifted her head up and began to slide up Kurt's chest. They then flipped over. Now Kurt went down on Tabby.

"OH OH OH OH OHHHHHHHHHHHH. OH BABY." 

They both began to whisper from behind the bookcase. They then finally decided, "NOW!" They jumped out and yelled. "BUSTED!" 

The two laying on the floor looked up in shock. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Kurt get us out of here." She hit him.

"Okay okay don't panic." he told her.

"I'm not panicking." Since they were already, well, let's just say, in twined with each other. He ported them out of there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three boys sat there staring down at the two practically naked figures and a cloud of black smoke surrounding them. She hit him once again.

"You idiot." She yelled at him.

"Sorry, I panicked." 

"Port me to the girls bathroom. NOW!"

"Heilige Scheiße, sie werden mich töten." 

It took Kurt several more ports variously around the library to finally get it right. A screaming Tabby didn't help much though. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was so funny." 

"Ah know, Ah can't believe they were doing that." 

Wanda and Rogue came walking back to the center where everyone was. Both laughing. The three boys were now staring in their direction. 

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing Wanda." 

"Yeah sure." she rolled her eyes and took a seat. 

Rogue soon followed and sat opposite Wanda. All eyes following Rogue, even Wanda's.

"What?!" she asked them. Looking herself over consciously.

"What's up with your hair, yo?" Todd asked.

"What about it?" she said while reaching her hand up to her hair. She pulled down a strand of her hair and watched it bounce up and into a spiral shape. "Ugh, Ah knew it would do this." 

"Your hair is curly?" Lance asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Whay does it look bad?" she asked.

"No, it actually looks nice." Pietro told her, smiling. She blushed a little.

"Okay, stop flirting you two, wasn't your hair wet this morning?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, it only curls when Ah let it dry naturally. But Ah was in such a rush this morning Ah could blow dry it." 

"Well, you look good, so don't worry. You should wear it like that more." Wanda told her, looking her over.

"Man, it's only 10:30." Lance groaned 

They all groaned. This, this right here, was hell. They had to stay here until four and it was only ten thirty. 

BAMF*

"So, ya'll finally decided tah come back." Rogue smiled.

"Shut up." Tabby playfully snapped. 

They all sat in awkward silence for about a minute.

"Okay, so now what." Pietro said, finally breaking the silence. That minute was definitely too long for him. 

"I say we all ditch and come back at twelve, he'd never know." Lance said leaning back further on the hind legs.

"Sound's like fun, yo." Todd glanced around, waiting for the other's opinions. 

"Yeah, sure. It's not that fun around here." Wanda said.

"Whatever, yah go Ah go." Rogue smiled. "Not that I would stay anyways." 

"Ohh, yea, sounds like fun." Tabby beamed, pleading with Kurt. Her blue eyes pouring into his yellow ones. 

"I don't know you guys? We could get in trouble. And I'm tired of cleaning the X jet." Kurt said.

"Come on, be a man, have some balls." Pietro teased.

"I've got balls." Kurt said like a child.

"Sure." The three boys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Kurt had rapped his arms around Lance and BAMF* they were gone.

"Okay, yeah, that was great and all, I just hope he remembers to come back for us." Tabby said while painting her last nail chrome. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BAMF*

"Okay, so were in the parking lot, now what?" Lance asked.

"See, look, I got balls." Kurt beamed proudly.

"Uhh, that's nice, but uhh, aren't you forgetting something'**_s_**?" Lance told the blue boy.

****

"Ohh, uhh, yeah, be right back." BAMF*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, this should be a record, it only took you five minutes to actually remember _other _people." Tabby squealed while gently kissing him on the neck and waiting for them to port. Thus causing him to loose his concentration and port all over school, once right outside of Mr. Anderson's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt now had Lance, Tabby, Todd, and a reluctant Pietro ported out. Pietro complained, "Come on, I can get Outta hear in a sec. He won't even notice." which was countered with, "Yeah, and open all the lockers and cause a huge freaking mess, not to mention all the _NOISE, _yeah, right."

"Okay, now I'm going to go get Wanda and _mein _Rogue." BAMF*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside Wanda and Rogue were laying on top of two different tables. 

"So, you like the Brotherhood?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, it's okay. They're really tight, like a family, and I like that." Wanda replied.

"That's cool, got a crush on anyone?" Rogue turned to Wanda, her curly tresses falling around her face, she quickly brushed them aside.

"Not really, anyways, I'd say the Lance was the only option, but he's to cocky, you know?" 

"Yeah. He kisses good though." 

"Yeah." They both smiled. "Your brother kisses really good though."

"Ewwe." Wanda wrinkled her nose. 

BAMF* 

"Look's lahke our rides here." Rogue gestured for Wanda to go in front of her.

"Okay, here we go." Kurt had a girl on each side, he wrapped his arms around both. BAMF*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside in the parking lot the other's were standing around Lance's jeep. 

BAMF*

"Okay, ve're here, now vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just go to the Brotherhood, no one's there." Lance said, they all nodded. 

Kurt, Tabby, and Rogue all headed toward the van when Lance hollered to them, "Just squeeze in here, it would look suspicious if no cars were in the lot." They all nodded. 

Everyone hopped into the jeep. Lance, Pietro, and Kurt sat up front, and Wanda, Rogue, and Tabby sat in the back. Todd clung for dear life on the side. And they were off to the brotherhood for and hour and a half of fun. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, yeah, once again, sorry it took so long. A special thanks to Zero-Vision for his ideas. Oh yeah and that one thing Kurt says in German should mean, "Holy shit, she's going to kill me." I tried, sorry. 


	6. Ch 6

Hey, back for more? Seriously, I think I write this just to read all your reviews. I'm glad it makes you laugh. I like to make people laugh. Anyways sorry it took so long, but here's another chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As the teens pulled out of the school parking lot, they were unaware of the girl with her hair in short pig tails watching them. She huffed angrily and almost dropped her books. 

"They ayre in so much trouble." The young girl wrinkled her nose. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, dude, stop and get some beer, I wanna make the most of our time _out _of that damned library." Pietro yelled to Lance, the strong wind didn't exactly help.

"What?" he asked.

"BEER, WE WANT BEER."Pietro yelled. 

Lance swerved the jeep and took a sharp turn. "OHH OKAY." 

Todd squealed as he almost fell out. "ARE YOU INTENTIONALLY TRING TO KILL ME?" 

"Hey, did ya know frogs make a popping noise when you run them over?" Rogue laughed.

"Really? I might have to try that out sometime." Wanda grinned evilly.

Todd gulped and once again clung for dear life as Lance hit a bump at a high speed. Everyone was pulled up and out of their seat, and into the air. As soon as the car hit the pavement once again they all slammed back down into their seats.

SCREECH

"Okay, were here." Lance jumped out. "I'll go get it." he stuck his hand out to Pietro. Pietro just looked at him funny.

"What?" 

"Money you idiot." 

"I don't have any?" 

"Then why did you ask for beer?"

"I just said what everyone was thinking." 

Lance looked at the occupants in his jeep. They all just looked away. "Okay, you all want beer? You give me money. I'm letting you ride in _my _jeep."

"God, if your going to act like a baby." Tabitha pulled a five out of her bra. 

Lance then turned to Wanda and Rogue.

"No way in hell am AH gonna pay, ya'll still owe me for those freaking tacos. Don't think Ah forgot about that." She told them coldly.

"Well, what about you Wanda, he didn't feel you up." She looked at him evilly.

"WHAT?!" Kurt yelled turning to his sister.

"I had to lick Rogue. I should smack you right now." She rolled her eyes. "Men." 

Lance scratched his head, "Fine Kurt, money?" He was still stunned from hearing of Rogue's little escapade. "No money, no beer." 

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Right." He handed Lance a five with his three fingered blue hand. 

"Todd?" Lance eyed the unusually pale boy.

"No way man. You nearly killed me." His hands were still clamping down on the bar and his knuckles were now a pale blue.

"Okay, you can let go now. Todd?" Lance waved his hand in front of his face. No response. "You guys fix him, I'll be right back. Pietro, you owe me."

Five minutes later Lance came back out with as much beer he could buy, which was only like three six packs. He hopped into the front seat and started the engine. They drove off. 

Half way down the street Lance noticed that Pietro had two cases on his lap, and three on the floor.

"What the hell?" 

"Ohh, I ran in and got them when you were busy talking to the others." 

Lance smacked Pietro upside his head. "Then why'd you make me go buy these?" 

"I wanted a lot of beer." 

"Ohh, okay then." Ten seconds later Lance smacked Pietro upside the head again, but this time for being an idiot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She opened her bedroom door and plopped down on her bed. Contemplating what she had just seen. _Hmm, if Aye tell on them they'll be mad at me. _She turned to see her roommate looking at her with a raised eyebrow. _Okay, I'll tell Jubilee and see what she thinks._

"What's up Rahne?" Jubilee asked her roommate.

"You would not believe what Aye saw at school today." 

"Why were you at school? It's Saturday." 

"That's not the point. Aye saw Rogue, Tabitha, and Kurt leave with the Brotherhood. They were all going over to their house. And Aye'm not sure if Aye should tell anyone." 

"Hmm, I don't think we should tell anyone. They might get angry, and judging by Rogue's attitude when she's in a good mood, I'd hate to see her angry." 

"Yeah, Aye guess your right. But what should we do? We can't just sit here, can we?" 

"Ohh, we should go spy on them. Maybe get some dirt on them, besides the whole ditching thing." Jubilee's face now lit up, her head was spinning from all she could benefit from this. Rahne just sat there staring at her friend in bewilderment.

"Well, ayre we going?" 

"Yeah. Yeah." 

"Wait, do we even know where it is?" 

"Yeah, Kitty told me once when I asked, she said it was a real dump." 

They both left their room and soon were on their way to the brotherhood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oh Oh Oh, let's play spin the bottle." Tabby placed her empty bottle on the table in-between all of them.

"No way, the last time I played I had to kiss Pietro." Lance said disgustedly.

"Oh, but hey, now theirs three chick, more chances of girl on girls kissing, yo. I liked when you two kissed, yo." Todd smiled up at Rogue and Wanda.

"Yeah, but now, four boys." Pietro stated.

"No fair, you guys played without me. You never played when I was here." Tabby whined. "Please Kurt, play for me." She batted her eyes and rubbed her finger under his chin. His tail began to wag.

Kurt turned to the three boys, "Maybe one round wouldn't hurt."

"Fine." Lance rolled his eyes.

Tabby spun first. It landed on Lance. "Ten seconds right?" They all nodded. Kurt looked a little angry. "It's okay baby, I'll give you something special later." He lightened up a little. "But you are mine for the next ten seconds." Tabby pulled Lance into her and began kissing him heavily. 

"Okay, time up. My turn." Kurt quickly separated the two. He spun the bottle and it landed on Tabby. 

"Hey, today's my luck day." she smiled and they kissed passionately, Kurt began to unconsciously put his hand up her shirt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The two girls peered through the small, dirty window that showed them the small, dirty basement.

"Woah! You see that?" Jubilee asked her fiend. 

"Yeah, what is he doing?" 

"I don't know, but I have an idea of what we can get out of this." she smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pietro spun the bottle it landed on Wanda. "Ewwe, no way, she's my sister." 

"Well then that should make it easy." Lance mocked.

"Lucky bastard." Todd muttered.

"God Pietro, get over yourself and kiss me." Wanda said bluntly. 

He leaned in a scrunched his mouth up. She rolled her eyes and just stood their. 

"Okay, my turn, yo." Todd spun, it landed on Tabby. They both kissed.

"Dude, everyone stop kissing my girlfriend."

"That's so cute." Rogue ruffled Kurt's hair. She then spun the bottle, it landed on Kurt.

"Great." Kurt slapped his head.

"At least your not related. Pietro on the other hand, enjoyed kissing his sister." Lance said.

"Dude. You told me I had to." Pietro looked stunned.

"Yeah, but I didn't say for you to enjoy it." Lance tried to keep in his laughter.

"I so did not enjoy it. I didn't even open my mouth. Come on, tell him Wanda." He begged.

"Okay, Lance he didn't enjoy it, now cut it out you two." Kurt and Rogue had already finished kissing while they were arguing. 

"So that's what it's like kissing furry lips." Rogue smiled.

Wanda then spun the bottle. It landed on Tabby. They both kissed like it was nothing.

"You know, I'm starting to think you girls like kissing each other." Todd said while spinning.

"No, it's just not that big of a deal. It doesn't mean anything." Tabby said. 

"Whatever, yo. Looky who I getta kiss. The only girl who ever gave me tongue." 

Rogue looked up surprised. "Oh yeah, Ah totally forgot about that." she smiled and kissed him. "Good thing Ah was high. 'Cuz that raht their, was gross." 

Todd sighed. 

Lance then spun it next. It landed on Kurt, he looked up and his two shocked yellow eyes blinked. 

"Me?" he questioned. 

"Man, not again." 

"God, just get it over with, besides, Kurt, it'll be really _hot_." Tabby lifted an eyebrow seductively.

"Vell, okay. If you say so." The two boy's leaned in and their faces immediately scrunched up. Kurt looked over to Tabby for reassurance. She gave him the _'Well, go on' _look. He complied. They finally both kissed. But half way through their was a loud crash as two young girls managed to fall through the only basement window. 

"Wha.." Rahne raised a hand to cover her eyes.

"I think were busted." Jubilee elbowed her friend as they both noticed the sudden incoming of seven very angry looking teens. "Eeep." 

"Okay, before any of you try and do anything, you should know that we saw everything, and will tell if necessary." Rahne said. Jubilee looked a little shocked.

"Good thing that doesn't apply to us, because I'm _very _angry." Lance said, while pounding his fist into his palm. 

"Yeah, vell it applies to us and I don't vant to get in trouble." 

"Actually it applies to all of you." Jubilee stated.

"And how so?" Pietro questioned.

"Aye saw you ditching detention." Rahne smiled smugly.

"Yeah, well, were willing to overlook this if you do something for us." Jubilee said confidently.

"Yeah, and what exactly is that?" Wanda asked.

"Well, we want you two to demonstrate second and third base." Jubilee was looking straight at Kurt and Tabby. Kurt just gulped and blushed heavily. Tabby on the hand was very willing. She turned to the teen's and they huddled. 

"Okay, this is going to be so easy. All they want is this, yeah, this will be easy." Tabby reassured. They all turned, smiling evilly. "Sure." Tabby beamed. 

"Okay, well that's not all. Were not stupid yah know?" Rahne stated clearly. 

The teen's faces all dropped.

"We wanna see how two girls would make out, we couldn't quite figure that out." Rahne and Jubilee said in unison.

All four boy's faces lit up instantly. The three girls huddled. Tabby spoke, _"Well since I'm going to do something with Kurt, you two do this, besides, you are pros at this right?" _Tabby smiled. Wanda and Rogue just shrugged their shoulders. _"It was okay when we were lit." _Rogue said, _"Ah'm gonna have tah get wasted first, Ah would be to stiff, ya know?" _Wanda and Rogue both looked at Tabby. _"Fine, while I do my thing with Kurt, you to hurry up and at least get buzzed, okay?" _

"Sure, we will be making out for your pleasure." Wanda said while she and Rogue bowed. 

The two girls squealed with delight, both surprised their plan had worked. "Oh, and we both want a beer." Rahne said. Jubilee looked at her. "What?" Rahne asked. Jubilee just shook her head. 

Lance groaned, "Not my beer." Two bottle's were reluctantly yanked from his death grip. 

Todd hopped over and handed them to the two girls. "You two are very smart you know that, yo?" He whispered in their ears, "Oh and thanks for the whole 'girl on girl' thing, I'm indebted to you." 

The two girls looked at each other then started to giggle. They both opened their beers, Pietro had thrown them a bottle opener. The both quickly took a big sip. As soon as it had reached their tongue, they had spit it right back into the bottle. Lance fell to his knees and grabbed his head in horror. "MY BEER!" A small tremor surged through the room. 

"Ewwe, this stuff is gross, how can you drink it." Jubilee said. 

"It's an acquired taste." Tabby told the two girls, she placed an arm atop both their shoulders. "Just try and drink it, or I think Lance will have a heart attack because you wasted his beer." 

The two nodded, slightly afraid of Lance at the moment. They brought the bottle up to their lips and took small sip. Their faces wrinkling in disgust. But with Lance watching their every move they didn't really have a choice. 

Wanda and Rogue sat in the corner chugging down beer after beer.

Meanwhile, Tabby motioned for the two girls to sit on the couch while she and Kurt hopped on top of the table. The three other boys stood in the background smiling. This was making Kurt very nervous. 

"Okay, today's lesson: the three fundamental _'bases' _before making out." Tabby sounded like a teacher, she meant to sound that was though. 

"Three? They only said base two and three, not one?" Kurt whined.

"I know, but I wanna do all the bases, so." she leaned in and whispered into his ear. _"We can finish up later." _she smiled at him. This always made him melt. "Drink this first." She shoved a beer into his mouth. 

"I've…already…had….three." Kurt tried to say in-between gulps. "I'm loose as a goose." 

Tabby smiled. "First Base. The French kiss, like a regular kiss, but with tongue." 

Jubilee and Rahne rolled their eyes, "We know what a French kiss is." 

"Jes, but you've never seen how I do it." Kurt said. He grabbed Tabby and tilted her down and began to kiss her so passionately that Tabby began to get aroused. And for Tabby, that was a lot. He now entered his tongue, both massaging their tongue's with each other. Tabby had now wrapped her arms around his and pulled him down onto the table they were kissing for about five minutes. Then Kurt pulled away. "You like?" He asked the girls. They were smiling. Tabby's heart raced, _that, that was REALLY good, we should get him buzzed more often. _

"Okay, Second Base. Feeling up. This is mostly a guy thing. They get all excited when they get to touch your bra. Don't ask me why." Tabby stated. 

"Yeah, but I am good at this too, I'm pretty much a pro at it all." Kurt smiled. He then sat Tabby down atop the table. He sat down beside her. He then stuck his hand up her shirt and began to feel around. Then he began to group her chest.

"Okay, now he shouldn't do it too hard. Or too long for that matter. You have to enjoy it to." Tabby told the girls. 

Jubilee turned to Rahne, "Should we be taking notes?" Rahne shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, to the left. Niiice." Tabby smiled. "Now the last part is a little tricky, unhook the bra and your home free." 

"The trick is to do it successfully with one hand." He shifted his hand to the back of her shirt, and in five seconds he had it unhooked. "Score one for the fuzzy dude." He shouted proudly.

Tabby smiled and hooked her bra back together. "Okay, Third Base. Heavy Petting. It's sticking your hand down their pants and petting each other's well umm, you know." Tabby? Didn't want to say it? Everyone was shocked.

"We can't exactly show you. So just, I don't know, vatch the movements or something." Kurt said.

"It should just feel good when they do it okay." Tabby told them. Then they Tabby want first and slowly slid her hand down Kurt's pants and began to move it around. 

Kurt's face was full of pure joy. He was blushing, but not from embarrassment, but from how good it felt. His tail began wagging. He began to bit down on his lip, hard. 

Tabby quickly pulled her hand out, "Ohh Kurt, a little too excited?" she wiped her hand on the couch.

"Ewwe, not on our couch." Pietro whined.

"Sorry." Kurt called. He then slowly slid his hand down Tabby's pants. He too began to move it around and then harder and faster. Tabby moaned. She then got so turned on that she pulled Kurt on top of her. They both began to make out. "Sorry, no peep show today." Kurt had ported them to the couch upstairs.

"Awwe man." Everyone said in unison. 

"Oh well, I guess it's your turn." Rahne turned to the two girls in the corner. They stood up a little tipsy.

"Woah, will ya'll stand still." Rogue called out.

"Is the room swaying?" Wanda asked. 

The five solitary figures just stared at them, "They are so drunk." Jubilee laughed. 

"Okay, girl on girl. You guy's wanted it so here it is." She and Rogue hopped up on top of the table.

"Yeah, you guy's better pay attention. You guys arguer gonnaaa liiiike thrisire." Rogue was slurring, she tried to shake her head and snap out of it.

"This is going to be good. Dude, I think Rogue is more drunk. Woah." Lance said to the guys as he had caught a falling Rogue. 

"Yeah, you will like this. They're really good." Pietro leaned over the couch and told the two girls. 

"Yeah, your in for a good show." Todd said as well. 

"I'm not quite sure of the exact steps, you just gotta _Go With the Flow_." Wanda began to giggle, Rogue was kissing her neck. 

"_Goooo With the Floooooooow. _Ah like the oooooooooo sound it sounds so oooooooooo Ha, that ryyyyyhmed. Chiiime. Tiiiime. Fiiiiine. No wait. Ah like the ooooooooooooooo._" _Rogue laughed. 

"Just watch and see what we do, okay?" Wanda told the girls still holding her head. 

The two girls began kissing, a lot. Then harder and longer. Then they could all see the movements in each other's mouth's. Then they began to take off each other's tops. They started groping each other and smiling. Then Wanda stuck her hand down Rogue's capri's. Rouge looked down at her, her chin propped against her chest and her eyes crossed staring at Wanda. She started to giggle, a lot.

Rogue started to moan loudly. This caused….BAMF* Kurt and Tabby came to see what was going on.

"Oh _Gott _no. My eyes. My sister." Kurt yelled. 

The two girls on the table were now all over each other. Heavily. Everyone watched in amazement at what was happening in front of their very eyes. Rogue was slowly falling asleep and Wanda kept going, not noticing. Rogue was just licking her lips and rustling a little. Wanda had now pulled down Rogue's Capri's and was about to go for her underwear when Kurt had finally freaked out. 

"Dude, you guy's stop them! This is too much, she's asleep." Kurt yelled to the boys. 

"Woah! Go Wanda." Tabby yelled. 

They all just stood their. They liked what was happening. Pietro was a little uneasy though. He liked it and all. Just seeing his sister going at it with the girl he wanted, wasn't so appealing. 

"Yeah, I agree with Kurt, this is too much." Jubilee said, her and Rahne nodded. 

Wanda had almost succeeded when Pietro had zoomed up and grabbed her, "Hey! What was that for?" She yelled at her brother. "Ohh, I don't feel so good." Wanda grabbed her stomach and pucked all over Pietro. 

"Ohh, gross." He ran out of the room and was back down in new clothes. 

"Ugghh." Wanda grabbed her head. 

Kurt went over to Rogue and started to dress her. "Uhh man, zis is soo illegal." While pulling her shirt over her head Kurt noticed his watch. His eyes grew wide. "HOLY SHIT! It's twelve 'o seven!" 

Everyone's heads tilted up. Wanda quickly sobered. Throbbing headache. "We have to get back, and quick, Mr. Anderson is gonna kill us." she told them. 

"Aye think were going to be leaving." Rahne and Jubilee got up. 

"Yeah, uhh good luck. And don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Jubilee said.

"Yeah, even trade. See you all later." They both got up and left. 

"What about Rogue, yo?" Todd asked.

"We'll think of that when we get there, we just gotta get their. Kurt, can you port us there?" Pietro asked. 

"Yeah, It's just gonna take awhile. I can't do a lot at a time, maybe two." he said. He wrapped hi arms around Tabby and Rogue. "Watch her okay? Try and wake her up. If Mr. Anderson come's stall him." Tabby nodded. BAMF* 

BAMF* "Okay, now you two." He grabbed Wanda and Pietro.

BAMF* He quickly grabbed Todd and Lance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Woah. That was so close." Tabby said.

They were all standing around Rogue. She was coming to, slowly. 

"What do we have here?" His loud voice boomed through the whole library. He was now towering over the teen's. "What's wrong with her?"

They all stiffened. "Ohh, uhh, Mr. Anderson, uhh, she's on medication, and she uhh, usually eats around this time, and uhh, she need's something to eat or she'll pass out. Yeah." Kurt spat out. 

"Ughh, I feel sick. Oh my gawd, it's so hot, Ah'm dizzy." Rogue started talking, her eyes were closed. "Ohhh, Ah'm gonna be sick." 

"Okay, okay, someone take her to the bathroom and get her some water." he said. 

"Oh, oh, I'm her brother." Kurt jumped up.

"Fine, hurry back." Mr. Anderson said, Kurt propped Rogue against his side and he told her to walk. "Now for the rest of you, back to your seats. Lunch time." 

They all pulled out some form of lunch and began to eat whatever it was they brought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kurt now had Rogue inside the boys bathroom and was splashing water on her face. 

"Rogue, wake up. Come on." He was shaking her slightly.

"Ughh, Ah feel sick." She began to open her eyes. "Kurt?" 

"Easy." he sat her down. But she immediately got up and ran into a stall and began to throw up. Kurt wrinkled his face in disgust. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." she called back to him. 

He just leaned against the wall for about fifteen minutes, Rogue finally came out wiping her mouth. She went over to the sink and rinsed out her mouth. 

"Okay, Ah think Ah'm goo….." She ran back into the stall. 

Another ten minutes and she came out, rinsed her mouth out and said she was okay. Her and Kurt walked slowly out of the bathroom and towards the library. 

"You okay?" Mr. Anderson asked Rogue.

"Uhh, yeah, Ah'm fahne, A little headache, that's all." she told him. She then turned to Kurt and whispered to him, _"What'd ya'll tell him?" _

"Ughh, Rogue, your breath smells like old barf." He looked as if he was going to throw up himself. 

They walked into the library and everyone looked up.

"Heya Roguey." Lance called.

"Feeling better?" Tabby asked.

"Uhh yeah." She said, rubbing her head. "Did, uhh Rahne and Jubilee get what they wanted?" 

Everyone just looked at each other. 

"Well, I guess we have time to explain everything, three hour's and twenty minutes to be exact, yo." Todd said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Okay, well I guess I'll end it their I'm tired of typing, it was fun though. I hope ya'll like it. And thank you Zero-Vision again, much appreciated. 


	7. Help Please!

Hey, okay, I know I haven't updated this story in like, forever. But I've been having a serious case of writers block on this. It probably doesn't help much with the fact that I'm lazy. But besides that I'd really like to continue this fic and say I've at least accomplished something. And I know at least a couple of people like this, yeah you, don't try and hide, I can see you. Anyways, I could totally use some helpful ideas here. Oh yeah, and I got some time on my hands since there is no school due to fire, I'm sure at least some of you know of. And I can't leave the house or open a window, grrr. Okay, so back to ideas, I love to here from ya'll. PLEASE. So if this fic means anything to you, show some love and send me sumthin. Oh, and Zero-Vision, you out there? 

Okay, well, I'll post this right now and see how long it'll take for a review, hopefully not too long… ((hint*hint))

~*SilentScream*~


	8. Ch 7

Hey, look, this is a real chapter. Honest. Well read please. And sorry it took so long. 

Ch 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man, Ah've got the worst headache." Rogue rubbed her head as Kurt helped her get into her seat. 

"Well, yeah, yo. You must've gone through a case."

"That was so freaking hot though." Lance said, winking to the two girls. Which a scrunching of Wanda's face and a head slamming onto the table from Rogue came as a reply. 

"Hey, lemme borrow your vest." Rogue turned to Lance.

"Uh-uh, no way. Your just gonna puke in it or something." 

"No you idiot. Ah just want tah rest mah head. The table is too hard." 

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." He rubbed his head sheepishly and handed her his vest. 

"Sure you did." Pietro and Todd's snickers could be heard.

"Hey, were just going to go over there." Tabby jutted her thumb out to a corner in the library. 

"Ja, you know, brush up on our reading." Kurt said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Oh, so that's what your calling it now?" Tabby kissed Kurt's nose, and they ported of to do some hard core "reading". 

"Man, why ain't we getting any action? This is a Saturday right?" Todd pouted, hopping toward Wanda, "I can't be _that _bad, yo." His pout deepened.

"Will ya'll just shut-up!" Rogue tried to raise her voice but failed to do so. 

"If I tell you your not _that _bad, will you stop." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Sure sweetums, anything for you." He smiled at her.

"See, look, now you had to go and ruin it, I said STOP calling me that." Wanda huffed angrily and sat next to Rogue, propping her feet atop the table. 

Pietro walked suavely toward Rogue. "You, me, back corner in five. Seconds that is." He ran his finger seductively down her back. He lifted a strand of white hair and slowly licked her ear and kissed it softly. She smiled. "How about it?" He stood up and asked her. 

- - - - Five seconds later - - - - no response. 

"HEL-LO?" Pietro poked her back. 

Light snoring could be heard from Rogue's form. 

"SHE"S SLEEPING??" Pietro shouted. This caused and uproar of laughter from Lance and Todd. "Not a word." He turned angrily at the two.

"Yeah, like we're threatened by you." Lance crossed his arm and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, as long as I'm with Lance, hehe." Todd laughed uncomfortably. 

"Man, I was so slick too. That would have made any girl melt." 

"Yeah, Pietro, Your just jealous she wants me." Wanda joked. " It's a good thing you don't have an over-inflated ego." Wanda replied sarcastically. 

"Oh I know, thank god." Pietro wiped an imaginary sweat from his brow. "Good thing I can always depend on you sis to lighten the mood." He forced a smile towards her. 

"Always glad to know I can help." She smiled, trying to suppress a laugh.

Pietro pouted, defeated, and sulked away, to sit at the table with Lance and Todd. Muttering under his breath, "She totally wants me, she just hasn't noticed yet." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah, okay, so now what?" Lance asked. 

"I'm so bored man." Todd sat at the edge of his seat, eyeing a nearby fly.

"Ugh, and two and a half hours left. This is freaking torture man." Pietro zoomed past. 

"Man now I wish I had my guitar, my fingers are so bored." Lance said while fingering an invisible guitar neck. 

"Well, our corner is free now, knock yourself out buddy." Kurt slapped Lance on the back.

Todd elbowed Kurt, "Nice one, high fi…, uhh three." Todd grinned sheepishly while both boys palms met. 

Lance gave them the finger the got up and proceeded over to said corner.

"Gross, I can't believe you." Tabby shouted.

Lance stopped, "Well, I need to do _something _to keep me busy."

"Ewwe." Wanda and Rogue made a gagging motion. 

He turned around, and walked back. "Right, like I'm actually going to do it in front of you guys." 

"Wouldn't surprise me, your always jerking off in the bathroom." Pietro said slyly as he rested his feet up on the table.

"You, did not just say that?" Lance asked getting angry.

"Oh Pietro, your just angry because he was going to go do it with out you." Wanda snickered.

Pietro and Lance just sat slack-jawed. 

Several 'Burn's were heard.

"Man, what's with you guys?" Pietro whined.

"Yeah, why's it always us?" Lance asked dejectedly. 

"You two are just too easy." Tabby said while ruffling Lance's hair. 

"Okay, seriously, vhat now?" Kurt looked at everyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

20minutes later.

Light snoring could be heard coming from Rogue's sleeping form. Wanda was sitting next to Rogue, a hand under her chin to keep her face from hitting the desk. Lance was on the floor on his back, balancing a pencil on his nose. Pietro and Todd were playing paper football. Kurt and Tabby were snuggling against a bookcase. 

"Man, she must really be tired." Lance said while stretching his arms looking over towards Rogue.

"Yeah *Yawn* I know." Todd replied taking peek over Pietro's shoulder. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm seriously feeling drained." Tabby said while rubbing her head against Kurt's chest.

"I'm vith Tabby." Kurt said, snuggling back.

"Yeah, I think Rogue's got the right idea.

Everyone just kind of sighed, and continued what they were doing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

20 minutes later.

Tick.

Eye lids got heaver.

Tock.

A little heavier.

Tick.

One last deep breath.

Tock.

And finally shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Todd laid back on the luxurious satin blood red sheets. On a king size bed, cast iron bed poles, with hanging drapes to accentuate the mood. Hands resting behind his head. A romantic feeling wafted through the air. The room was dark, lit only by a few candles. 

Water could be heard running in a bathroom. It suddenly stopped. The brass handle jiggled and the door cracked slowly open. A figure was coming out. But the lighting hid this figure, cloaked it in a shadow.

Todd laid eyes wide as the figure slowly grew nearer. His heart raced a mile a minute. 

The figure approached the bed, placed it's hands on it and slowly stretched its body over the sheets. Inching itself toward Todd. It was moving so slowly towards Todd. His heart pounding in anticipation.

Finally, the figure stopped. It's body hovering over his. The tension was rising. The shadow disappeared. And the figure was revealed. 

It was Wanda. 

Todd's heart pounced out of his chest. And well, let's just say that the tension wasn't the only thing rising.

Wanda leaned in and began kissing Todd. He kissed back. They tore each other's clothes off and began going at it like animals. Engaging in hot passionate sex. Ignoring every thing. It was just him and her. 

Todd smiled.

"OHH TODD!!!" 

"OHH WANDA!!!"

"HARDER!!!"

"FASTER!!!"

The shouting continued all throughout the night. The heat was rising and beads of sweat dripped of their naked bodies. Hands sliding due to loss of friction. Everything was lost after that. Things just blurred together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lance laid his head back against the cold, cream colored porcelain. The warm water caressing his body. Steam rising up from the foam covered tub. Candles surrounded the rim, and flowed through the floor as far as the eye could see. 

Lance rested his arms behind his head . A silly smile spreading across his face. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He began licking his lips feverishly. Soon he began to moan. 

He bit his lip back. His chest heaving up and down. The water slowly bobbing up and down. The candlelight flickering. 

Suddenly, the water began to part. And a figure appeared from beneath it. A little brunette head covered in bubbles submerged from beneath the water. She quickly wiped her jazzed covered lips, smiled and giggled. Then took a breath and wet back down. 

Repeated aforementioned steps. Came back up and the two began kissing passionately. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt opened his eyes and was laying on a rock jutted out over the edge of the cliffs where he first met Tabby. 

She came down, twirling the gurney around. Kicked him in and tugged the string to come back up. This was the first time she called him "Fuzzy Blue Yonder Boy." Kurt smiled. 

Suddenly he was at school, and she took his history book. He blushed at this.

During lunch she gave it back covered in her little doodles. He was eating a gut bomb and she was about to grab it from him.

"Uh-uh" he told her. She pouted. "But you can have this." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Dipped her. And Leaned in for the kiss. A long deep, passionate kiss. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching. 

This is what he should have done at that moment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tabby opened her eyes, only to find herself in a dark room. She began to worry when she could here anything. 

Suddenly bright, neon light's flashed. And a fog crawled across the floor. Venus Hum's "Sonic Boom" came on and she went out onto the dance floor. Surrounded by a bunch of well built men. Holding her up and dancing around her. She just let the music take over her.

She jumped out into the middle, waving her hands over her head. She moved like liquid. She continued doing this throughout the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue shuffled her head around before finally setting up. Some loud clatter had awoken her. She grew confused as soon as her vision had become less blurry. Lance was sitting on top of a table with his guitar plugged into an amp. Todd was on another table with a drum set tapping to a tune. And Pietro was on yet another table, _how many damn tables this place got?, _with a microphone in his head ready to sing. 

Rogue coked an eyebrow in utter confusion. 

Wanda was busy sucking on Toads neck. And Tabby and Kurt were on another table making out, no surprise. _Hey, wait, what is Wanda doing???_

"Wanda are you okay?" Rogue asked…..No reply. She just shrugged and focused back on Pietro. 

He jumped off the table and leaned in and kissed her cheek. She could feel her mutation being used. He winced a little from the sting. Rogue frowned. 

"Ha. Ha. Now, which one of ya'll took it?" No one replied again. "Okay, now this is getting old, fast." 

Todd started tapping his drums, followed by Lance's strumming of his guitar. She looked around.

"Aren't ya'll 'fraid of Mr. Anderson?" She raised both eyebrows. Still no reply. "Fine, Ah'm outta here."

__

When I was a young boy,  
Said put away those young boy ways  
Now that I'm gettin' older, so much older  
I love all those young boy days.

With a girl like you,  
With a girl like you,  
Lord knows there are things we can do, baby,  
Just me and you.  
Come on and make it 

Rogue froze. _Was Pietro singing? _ Now, Tabby and Kurt started clapping rhythmically. Still making out. 

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good. 

Pietro was looking at her and rubbing his lips while grinning. 

Don't have to be so exiting.  
Just tryin' to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah.  
You always look so invitin'  
You ain't as green as you are young  
Hey baby, its you.  
Come on, girl, now, its you.  
Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby.  
Let's see what we can do.  
Come on and make it

Rogue blushed a little, trying to hide her girlish smile. He offered his hand out to her. She took it and they hopped up onto a table. He started dancing. Tabby and Kurt started clapping again. 

__

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good. 

He started to kiss her, little pecks here and there. Causing a slight sting now and then.

__

I ain't talkin' no big deals  
I ain't made no plans myself.  
I ain't talkin' no high heels  
Maybe we could walk around all day long,  
walk around all day long.

Pietro grunted to the song. Rogue laughed, and Tabby and Kurt started clapping yet again. 

__

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good. 

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good. 

Hey. Hey. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pietro was sitting, well laying, on the couch at the Brotherhood. A girl was munching down on his neck. They were making out heavily. The lights were turned down low. Soft music was playing in the bathroom. They were both breathing heavily. Their faces shiny with sweat from the heat they had created. 

The girl was unbuttoning his jeans while he was trying to un hook her bra. Both succeeded. 

He brushed the strand of white hair away from her pale face. She smiled and nibbled on his ear. His leg twitched like a little puppy dog's. 

Things were just getting hot and heavy when someone burst through the door. It was his Father. He looked angry. 

"What are you doing?" He asked in a loud voice. 

Pietro's eyes widened, shocked by his presence. He turned back around to continue what he was doing. 

He closed his eyes and kissed her. He stopped and then smiled. When their lips separated, he opened his eyes. Disgust crossed his face. 

"WANDA?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda was in a dark closet, making out with someone. She just couldn't see who. She didn't care, just kept making out. Whoever this person was, they were good. 

Hands grouping whatever they could find. The small space was heating up. Both bodies were slippery from the warm, salty moisture. 

Tongues bobbing in and out of each others mouths. 

Things were yet again getting hot and heavy, one final kiss before Wanda suddenly hit her head against something hard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WAKE UP YOU….YOU….YOU HOOLIGANS!!!" A livid Mr. Anderson's shouted. 

Everyone shot up.

Todd and Lance awoke in each others arms snuggling and smiling. As soon as they fully gained consciousness they shot out of each others arm. 

"What the hell?" They both shouted at the same time. Fully disgusted and getting as far away from each other as possible. 

"This is what you do when I'm gone. Sleep? You lazy little ingrates." You could see a vain bulging out of his red hot forehead. "Get out of my sight. Your time is up. And just pray you don't ever get me again. Trust me, I'll make it a living hell." He threw his hand up in the air and stormed out.

Kurt got up and offered a hand for Tabby. She accepted and they both got up. He suddenly grabbed her. Dipped her. And Leaned in for the kiss. A long deep, passionate kiss. 

Everyone just shrugged, nothing new there. 

Wanda rubbed her head. "Man, I thought I just dreamed that I hit my head." 

"Ohh, sorry about that." Rogue smiled.

"About what?" Wanda asked, still rubbing her head.

"Ohh, uhh , Ah had to smack ya' in the back of the head." 

"Oww. Why?" Wanda asked a little angry. 

Rogue laughed a little nervously, "Well, because you, uhh, sleep kissed meh." 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Wanda replied apologetically. 

Rogue placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "It's alright, it was weird, nice, but weird." Rogue smiled. 

Pietro sat in the corner, his left eye twitching at an inhumane rate. 

Wanda turned to her brother, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

He tensed up and gagged, "Uggh!" Got up and ran out to the parking lot.

"Oookaay." Tabby rolled her eyes. 

"Wahoo, free at last." Todd hopped into the air. 

"Thank god." Lance slammed his fist in the air. 

"Yeah, let's get outta here." Rogue smiled, hope tingling on her voice.

They all left the library and headed out to the parking lot. Passing by a passed out Mr. Anderson, his head slammed onto the desk, and an empty bottle of liquor next to his elbow. 

"Awwe, he looks so happy." Lance smiled then pouted. "Anyways he better be, left nothing' for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out in the parking lot the saw Pietro sitting patiently waiting for the other.

"Come on, hurry up. I ain't got all day." Pietro whined. 

They all kind of hugged awkwardly. 

"Well, Ah think Ah'll go back home with Kurt an' Tabby." Rogue pointed to the van. "But Ah'll call ya'll alter so we can get together alright?" 

"Yeah, okay." Wanda replied. She gave Rogue another hug, "Still sorry 'bout that kiss." 

"No prob." They both smiled and let go.

Each group got into their pre-assigned cars and headed off the their homes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, well I know that sucked. And it was short, but at least it was something. I have major brain blockage. It took all I could to get this. Your ideas were all good. I just need to get them out of that damned library first. Anywho, sorry it took so long. I'll try not to make the next one take as long. I love hearing from ya'll. 


	9. Ch 8

Ch 8 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday Morning 

Todd was flopped down on the couch, in his black and red NOFX tee and green Kermit boxers. Staring up at the ceiling and counting the cracks. _"38,39,40,41.…" _He muttered to himself. 

"42!" He yelled proudly. "Damn our cribs jacked up. We should really fix it." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hop right to it when we collect enough money from all our paychecks." Lance jumped onto the old brown recliner with stuffing popping out, in his black boxers and white wife beater. Looking around the room, "Yeah, we really need it." Lance laughed. 

In zoomed Pietro in a blur of white. He was wearing turquoise flannel pants, with no shirt. He shoved Todd's feet off one end of the couch and sat down. Todd quickly brought his arms up, shielding his eyes. 

"Dude, what's your problem?" Pietro asked.

"Your abnormally white chest is blindin' my freakin' eyes, yo." Todd cried out jokingly. "It burns!" Lance started laughing his ass off. 

"Ha…Ha." Pietro whacked Todd with a pillow. "Your just jealous that I look so damn good." Pietro said, flexing his 'guns'.

"Yeah, that must be it." Todd rolled his eyes, and turned towards Lance, they both snickered. 

Pietro continued to flex, striking poses, "Bask in the sight of god that is 'Pietro'" He mused. 

"Ahh, said the 'Human Toothpick'." Lance laughed, "Seriously stop, you are nothing compared to 'Avalanche, the god of Rock'"

"More like 'Avalanche, the god of Bad Pun's" Todd went on his back with his feet up against the wall.

"No, no, seriously, check this out." He flexed his forearm, forming a rather large muscle, pulled his wife beater up to his neck, flashing his chiseled chest and six pack. 

"Okay, no test there, Lance all the way." Todd called. 

Pietro jutted his lower lip and pouted. Then he reached over and slugged Todd in the gut. This sent Todd in total shock, he slammed his left foot into the wall, causing it to go completely in. Plaster particles fell down onto his stomach.

"Dude, that's our fucking wall, will you two quit it." Lance's anger rose.

"Ohhhh!!!" Todd yelped, winded. He quickly yanked his foot out, it was all dusty white. "Man, why'd you do that." Todd said, a little rage rising in him. His face formed into a scowl. 

"Man, I'm sorry, calm down." Pietro said, a little worried. 

Todd hopped up and started whacking Pietro full force with a pillow, at a speed that made Pietro look normal. "How do you like it? Huh? Huh?" Todd taunted, a smile forming on his face. A creepy smile at that. 

Pietro just sat their, it wasn't like the pillow actually was hurting him, but he gave into Todd's little fantasy of victory. Todd started slowing down, panting, his shoulders heaving up and down. He stopped and fell over and off the couch. 

Wanda stepped in from the kitchen in her silk blood-red night gown, and a black apron. Noticing Todd on the floor, Lance almost half naked _Not bad_ she thought, then shook her head, a blinding white Pietro, she could never figure that one out, and the piece de résistance, a fresh new hole in the wall. Adding on to the oh so growing number. She had her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow incredulously. Then just let it go. 

"Sorry to interrupt your little, uhh, testosterone fight, but breakfast is ready." As soon as the word breakfast hit their ears they all ran towards the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They all sat around a round, wooden table. It took them several tries in order to figure out how to situate themselves around it comfortable. They were all at slightly different eights in their miss match of different chairs. Todd perched atop of the stool, staring at the food before his, drool creeping from his green tongue. 

There was a pile of pancakes like a foot high. A plate of grilled ham slices. Butter and a bottle of syrup. A pitcher of ice cold orange juice was in the middle. She had placed a plate with a fork ad a knife in front of everyone. Then a huge pile of napkins, knowing how messy they were. 

"Man, Wanda, this looks so good." Lance complimented. "How did you do all this?" 

"Well, I got up early and went to the grocery store, bout some food with my lousy paycheck, then came back and, well cooked it." 

"Wow, I guess we've got a little Martha Stewart in our house." Pietro smile and slapped his sister on the back. 

"Who?" Wanda asked.

"You know, the homemaker, on TV, Martha Stewart." He said. 

"Yeah, she like the McGuiver of the house, she can make like a cake out of tofu, yo." Todd spoke up. 

"Ohh, umm okay." Wanda smiled nervously, "Well you guys could eat." 

A loud breath was released and they dove into the food. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they had finished eating, the guys so graciously offered to do clean up. Wanda smiled. 

"You've been holding out on us, you gotta cook more often." Lance said. 

"What, you don't like my cooking." Todd said dejectedly. 

"Oh, yeah of course we do, its uhh, the, its uhh.." Lance paused, "…ah screw it, sorry Todd." 

Todd pouted. 

Wanda got up from the table, she forgot she was still wearing the apron. She pulled it over her head and hung it on the hook on the side of the cupboard. "I'm going to go take a shower." She went up stairs. 

While cleaning the dishes on a joint effort, or more really like an impatient Pietro speed cleaning. In the a minute flat they were clean, dried, and put a way. 

Todd hopped up on the counter and dangled his legs over the side. "I hate to say it, but that X-Geek Kurt ain't so bad, yo." 

"Rougey sure knows how to have a good time." Pietro chuckled. 

"Yeah, I know, that was freaking awesome. We should hang out with them more." Lance said, leaning against a cupboard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue laid atop her neatly made bed in black sweats and a gray sports bra. _Dammed early morning training sessions._, with her Cure CD playing in the background. It was now somewhere around lunch time. 

"I, spy, something.….." she sang to herself. "..With S." Bobbing her head she glanced over at her Robert Smith poster, there was just something about his hair. 

She thought about the other day, and how much fun they'd had, and smiled. Then she got an idea, which sent her running out of her room, then back in again to turn her stereo up so she could still hear it. This caused someone to yell, "ROGUE! Turn that down!" _Eh, like Ah haven't heard that before. _She kept running. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She ran down the hall and burst into Kurt's room. 

"Oh gawd." She shielded her eyes. "Ah swear, are you guys ever _not _doing it?" 

Kurt blushed but then just sat up, she'd seen it enough times. Tabby popped her messy blonde head up from under the covers. 

"Oh hey Rogue!" she smiled cheerfully. "Too bad he's your brother, because he's really good." 

Rogue shuddered, "Ughh, mental image." 

Now Kurt shuddered, "Ughh, ditto." 

"Ya'll are just luck the Professah' don't like do a mental sweep of the mansion." 

Kurt just shook his head, "Vell?"

"Well what?" Rogue asked.

"Vell, vhy the hell did you burst in here, it's rude." Kurt attempted a scowl. 

"Hmm, this is coming from the king of all unwanted 'pop ups'." Rogue said tapping her foot. 

"Vell, okay." 

"Okay, would you two quit the sibling rivalry and hurry up, were in the middle of something." Tabby said a little pissed. 

"Fine, I was just think about yesterday, and well that was fun, right?" She asked.

"Vell, yeah." 

Tabby nodded. 

"Well, I was just thinking that we could uhh, uhh." Rogue stumbled, a little nervous, "We should have a party. Over here, they can come, and maybe everyone can see they're not that bad." 

"Ohh! Awesome! Party! I love parties." Tabby hyped. 

"You love everything." Kurt patted her head. "Yeah, that sounds like a, hmm, fun, but I'm not too sure it's a good idea." 

Rogue pouted, she thought it was a good idea. 'Well, it can just be a normal party, no drugs or drinks, just a party." She smiled. "'Sides, we can do that stuff later." 

"Well, yea, I guess. You just have to figure out how to ask." Kurt told her.

"Yeah, we'll totally back you up. It's the best idea I've heard in a while. I really do love parties." The blonde said enthusiastically. 

"Okay, I'll get right on it." Rogue left. The second she was gone they went back to it. 

"Ah'm like a step outside the front door and you two couldn't hold it. Ughh, Your so loud!!!" Rogue ran away covering her ears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While running down the hall covering her ears, she ran into some one, and they both fell to the floor. 

"Hey, like, watch were your going." She blew a strand of her brown hair away from her face. Then looked down to see the other person. "Ohh, like hey Rogue, why are your ears covered?" 

"The noises they make, ughh, so freaking loud." Rogue said crazily. 

"Who?" Kitty asked. 

"Mah pimp brother and his little blonde school girl." 

"Kurt and Tabitha? I knew it." She chirped. 

Rogue just shook her head, and they both helped each other up. Then it hit Rogue, Kitty. The biggest gossiper in the whole mansion. 'Shit, Kitty, yah can't tell anyone. Okay?" 

"Of course I won't, like what do think I am, a blabber mouth?" Kitty said a little hurt. 

"Yeah, sorry, and this coming from the girl who told _everyone _Ah didn't know how to ride a bike." 

"Oh, yeah, that, hehe." She scratched the back of her head innocently. "Sorry." 

"You can't tell anybody, swear?" 

"Ughh, fine." Kitty pouted. 

Then a light bulb went on over Rogue's head. An evil smile formed on Rogue face. "You like parties, right?" 

"Party? What? Where? "Kitty looked around. 

"Geeze, calm down. Ah wanted to throw a party, here." 

"Okay? And?" 

"Well, Ah wanted tah invite the guys and Wanda over." Rogue squinted her face. 

Kitty didn't say anything, Rogue was nervous. 

"EEE!" Kitty squeaked. "A PARTY! I LOVE PARTIES! We haven't like, had one, in like, forever. I'm on withdraw. Even if it is with Lance, I'm so up for it." 

Rogue let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well, is there anyway we can make this happen?" Rogue asked.

"Where there is a will, there is a way." Kitty prophesized. "So who all is going." 

"Well, it's just going to be ya' know, the people from the mansions, new recruits, etcetera." Kitty nodded. "Plus, Lance, Toddy, Pietro, and Wanda.. Small, but fun, more like a kick back. So people can see they're not that bad." Rogue finished. 

"Okay, we've got a lot to do. What about the adults?" 

"Hmm, Ah hadn't really thought that far ahead?" Rogue scratched her head. "Got any ideas?" 

"Well when do you want to have it?" 

"Maybe Friday?" 

"Okay, hmm Friday, it is. Now, what can we get the adults to do?" Kitty stood deep in thought. Rogue had to hold back a laugh about how seriously Kitty was taking this. "Well, you know, Mr. McCoy and the Professor always have like those discussion things to go to, and Ororo should go visit her sister. And well, that leaves Logan. If I can get rid of them, you can do Logan." Kitty laughed at her last sentence. Rogue just rolled her eyes. 

"Hmm, Logan, that'll be tough. I'll try." 

"Oh, man, like what about Scott and Jean?" 

"Oh Mr. And Ms. Tightass. We'll just lock them in a closet." 

"Oh, good thinking. Nice to know you thought it through." Kitty said sarcastically. 'You know, Jean does like parties, and she's not all that bad." 

Rogue huffed, "Say's you. She doesn't like Wanda or any of them for that matter." 

"Well, I'll tell you what, if they cause any trouble, you can lock them in a closet or do whatever you want, okay?" 

"Fine." Rogue grumbled. 

"Well let's start planning this party." Kitty said cheerfully and linked arms with Rogues, and phased through the walls. Until they got into Rogue's room. With a pit stop at Kitty's room to retrieve her laptop, and then another pit stop in Kurt's room so Kitty could laugh at Kurt. 

"KEETY!" 

She just giggled and kept running. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda stretched out on her bed, in a pair of pin stripe black dickies with a set of bondage straps on the back and a tight little Quicksilver tee that said 'Less Talk, More Rock' on it. Bored out of her mind because someone forgot to pay the cable bill, basic at that. So she grabbed the phone, and punched in a few numbers. 

A person answered, giggling, "Like, hello?" Another giggle. 

Wanda cringed, "Is Rogue there." 

"Yeah, who is this?" The voice asked. 

"Who is this?" 

"I like asked first." 

"Ughh, this is Wanda ." She gave in, anything to stop the annoying chatter.

"Oh, like hey, this is Kitty. I've heard so much about you. I hope we can like get together someday, you know. We can have like so much fun. It'll be so cool. Shopping, oh, new clothes, I'm like so running out of make up. Oh, we can get make overs, won't it be fun?" Kitty took another deep breath and jabbered on. "Hello?" All she heard was a loud thumping noise, courteous of Wanda banging her head against her headboard. 

"Make it stop! Please for the love of all things good, make it stop." Then Wanda heard rustling on the other end. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh, god, who is it now, no more please." 

"Oh, Ah'm so sorry, Kitty tends to get a little carried away when given the phone. Ow." Kitty had thrown a pillow towards Rogue and stuck her tongue out. 

"Oh, thank god, for a second there I thought I might have had to blow my brains out to make her stop. I think she put's my brother to shame." Rogue laughed. "Anywho, I was bored, and just wondering what you were doing."

"Oh, nothing, why, you want to do something?" 

"Yeah, but I don't have anything on mind. You?"

"Hmm, hey, I'm actually kind of hungry. I didn't have any breakfast. You want to go for lunch?" Rogue asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Hey, how 'bout we go to that new café downtown on Third." 

"Ohh, The Stellar Café. Yeah, that sounds good, we can go look at the shops afterwards." 

"Yeah, okay. Cool." 

"What time?" Rogue said while pulling some clothes out of her closet. 

"Hmm, I could pick you up in fifteen minutes, I'll just take Lance's jeep." They both laughed. 

"Sounds like a plan. Se ya' later." They both hung up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue pulled a pair of old dark blue jeans, with holes in the knees. Pulled a with tank top on, and green and black striped arm warmers over her arms. Quickly put her hair up into a ponytail, tucking her white bang behind her ears.

"Ah'm going out Kitty."

"Okay, I'll figure out the whole adult thing, don't forget Lagan, he's yours." Kitty waved bye as Rogue hopped out of their trying to slip on her sneaker.

"Yeah, yeah." Rogue said through a mouthful of sneaker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda bran down the stars and peeked her head into the living room, only to find all the boys lifting weights. Good ones at that, and a, bench press? 

"Okay, now I know we didn't have this stuff earlier." Wanda said, tapping her foot. 

"The guys were making fun of me sis." Pietro whined. 

"Yeah so." 

"Well, I wanted to look better, so I ran out, and uhh, borrowed some weights." 

"Yeah, sure." Wanda rolled her eyes. "Well, while you were at it, why didn't you go out and buy some sunless tanner?" Wanda giggled a little. 

"Ha, Ha, your So funny." Pietro continued another curl, "NOT." He yelled.

"Sure, sure, you guys continue and strain your backs I'm going out." she sauntered over to Lance on the bench. "Can I borrow your jeep?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhh, no." Lance said. 

"Please." She batted her eyelashes. 

"No, come on, when I let Tabby borrow it, she always brought it back with no gas." 

"Well, I'm not her, now am I?" Lance nodded. "So I can borrow your jeep." She stated, then grabbed his keys and ran out.

"But…" Lance said slack-jawed. 

Todd came hopping out of the restroom, "What'd I miss?" 

"Wanda stole Lance's jeep." Pietro laughed.

"Shut up man, I could so take you." Lance threatened and Pietro gulped, glancing down at his puny muscles. 

"Wanda needed a ride? I would have rode her brains out." Pietro ringed his arm around Todd's neck.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you this one last time, leave my sister alone." 

"Geeze, I was just joking." Todd rubbed his neck. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of course, down at the bottom of the stairs, there was Logan, waiting. 

"Where you of f to Stripes?" He tried to sound nonchalant. 

"Well, if ya' must know, Ah'm going out to lunch with Wanda, then were going to go shop." She smiled. 

Logan's eye twitched, "Just Wanda?"

"Yes." Rogue rolled her eyes. 

"No boys?"

"Of course not gramps." Rogue said and then dodged out the front door for her life. 

Out in front of the gates, Wanda was just pulling up in Lance's jeep. Wanda waved at Rogue, she waved back. Rogue ran toward the jeep, and slipped through the bars. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey." Wanda smiled.

"Man, Ah just called Logan gramps, Ah'm so dead." Rogue said panting. 

Wanda laughed, then drove off. The wind brushing against their faces. The radio was blaring Nine Inch Nails, Sin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They pulled into a parking spot along the street in front of the café. Wanda hexed the parking meter and it read that they paid for three hours. Yeah they were to cheap to pay like a dollar. 

They walked into the modern looking café, chrome all over. They walked up to the hostess and told her two. She nodded. 

"Follow me please." She smiled. They both walked behind her. The place was filled with a bunch of teen bookworms, tapping on their laptops. It could have been mistaken for Starbucks. Then couples holing hands and sharing a soda. 

She sat the at a table near the window, a little vase in the middle with a bright pink flower inside. They wrinkled their noses at the frilly centerpiece. They pulled out the very detailed chrome chairs, with curly backs. She handed them menus then said, "A waiter will be here in a bit." She smiled then left. 

They opened their menus, surprised that they weren't made of chrome as well. Rogue pulled her ponytail tighter. 

"You look nice." Rogue complimented. 

"You do too, your hair always looks so nice." Wanda replied. 

Rogue eyed the menu up and down, "Hmm, Ah think Ah'll get the California Delight, and a cherry coke." 

"But were not in California." Wanda said bluntly. 

"Yeah Ah know, but Ah'm really in the mood for avocadoes." 

"Okay then rabbit, then I guess I'll get the California rolls." 

Rogue laughed, "We might as well just go to California." 

"Hmm, I want a cherry coke too, you wanna share one? We get free refills anyways." Wanda asked. 

"Yeah sure." Rogue smiled. 

A guy that looked about their age walked over. He a very hot Goth. They both looked at each other and tried to contain their squeals. He approached their table and pulled a note pad out of his apron pocket. 

"May I take your orders?" 

They both leaned their elbows on the table and tried to look as cute as possible. He smiled at them, then pulled up a chair backwards and leaned in to talk to them. 

"So what brings you two attractive girls here?" They blushed, "As you can see we mostly get the preps in here." 

They both made a gagging motion, "We head ya'll got good food so we decided to come taste for ourselves." 

"yeah, and apparently the service ain't so bed either." Wanda put her hand on his forearm. Now he blushed.

The hostess walked over and gave him a stern look. "Oh, okay, well I have to take your orders, so what'll it be?"

"I'll have the California Rolls." 

"And Ah'll have the Californian Delight." 

"I'm guessing you two are from California?" He asked

They both looked at each other, then a smile formed on both their faces. "Yeah." They said in unison. 

"We're here to shoot a porno." Wanda told him. This sent his jaw to the floor. He had to quickly shake his head.

"Oh, and we'll have a cherry coke as well, were sharing." Rogue rubbed her leg up and down Wanda's, she smiled seductively to the waiter. 

"Su-re" His voice cracked as her ran off to fill their order. 

"Ahh, good old porno shoot, Ah'm surprised you did that." 

"Oh me too, but I felt like messing around with him" Wanda laughed. 

He came out with their cherry coke it had two cherries in it that were attached. Rouge reached in and pulled the cherries out. She put one her mouth, then leaned over and dangled the other in front of Wanda's mouth. Wanda leaned up and bit the other one off. They both licked the juice off their lips. 

He bit his lip, "Oh man, that was hot." Then had to leave because the hostess was giving him evil looks again. He stomped his foot and sulked off. 

They started to laugh, and then they noticed all the stared they were getting. They heard a gnarly, "Eww, that was so gross."

Rogue looked at the girl and said, "Well, your just jealous that your not getting any, from anyone." She smiled smugly. 

Wanda turned around and glared at the girl, then sent a hex bolt at her. 

"Oh my god! My computer! Ahhh! My term paper! Oh my god! What did you Do?" An evil vain formed on her forehead. "Your mutants!" This caused everyone to get alarmed. 

"Okay, now you've just pissed me off." Rogue squinted her eyes, grabbed their cherry soda and poured it all over the girls laptop, short circuiting it. Rogue turned to high five Wanda, then, out of nowhere tot up and punched Rogue in the face. 

She had cut Rogues lip with one of her like million rings. Rogue wiped the blood from lip onto her clean whit tank. "YOU BITCH!!" Rogue jumped up on the girl and stared to pull her hair. This caused the girl to scream. 

Their waiter came out with their lunch and placed it on table, "Man, a cat fight, can this day get any better." He mused.

"GET OFF OF HER BITCH!" Wanda yelled. This made Wanda's anger and It sent their food flying towards the girl. 

Everyone just sat their wide-eyed a this bizarre scene. 

Rogue finally jumped off the girl, with a huge clump of her precious blonde hair in hand. She smiled satisfied.

The hostess approached the two girls, her manager following right behind her. 

"Leave our establishment, you are no longer welcomed here. And you are not allowed to return." He pulled out a Polaroid and snapped their picture. He waved it then tacked it to the wall, and wrote on it with red sharpie, "Do not serve." 

Both girls huffed angrily and crossed their arms over their chests. 

"Well, good, Ah didn't want to come back anyways." Rogue yelled back angrily.

Everyone in the café fell off their seats at once, since they all began to bend and deform suddenly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda and Rogue walked down Third, it was now an hour later and Rogue was still hungry. So they stopped off at an ice cream parlor. They both got a vanilla cone. They carefully licked the dripping sides as they continued walking down Third. 

"Hey Wanda?" 

"Yeah." 

"You busy on Friday."

"I don't know, does babysitting the guys count? I swear they're going to kill each other. What's with this male competition thing? But, no, why?" 

Rogue laughed, "Oh, Ah wanted to throw a kick back on Friday. You think you want to go?" 

"Yeah, that sound's fun." 

"The guy's are invited too." Rogue smiled.

"Okay, yeah, cool. I'll tell them." 

Rogue looked at the time. "Hmm, Ah think Ah need to start heading back." She then glanced down at her bloodied shirt. "Hmm, Ah think Ah need a new shirt." Rogue looked across the street and saw a skate shop. They went over and inside. Rogue grabbed a Volcom shirt of the rack and put it on, then had the cashier ring it up.

They walked out, and headed back to the jeep. When the got there the y hopped in and drove off, waving, more like flipping off the cafe as they drove away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived in front of the mansion. Rogue got out and hugged Wanda. 

"This was fun." 

"Yeah, Ah'll see ya' later." Rogue slipped back through the bars and inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside Logan was waiting. She gulped remembering earlier. 

"Have fun?" He asked. 

"Uhh, yeah." She smiled. 

"Okay, that's good." Logan smiled. 

This creeped Rogue out. "Okay, well Ah'll just be heading up to mah room." She began to duck out. 

"Hey, I got a question for you?" He asked. 

"Okay, shoot." 

"About this 'kick back', how are you planning on getting me to leave." 

__

Shit Rogue thought. "Ah'm gonna kill Kitty." 

"Ohh, she didn't tell me, she actually, successfully got everyone else to leave on Friday. All but me." He grinned. 

"Oh, come on Logan, Please. They are not that bad. And we aren't going to be doing anything bad." 

"Yeah, sure, you can have your little party." 

Rogue let out a breath of relief. 

"But I'm not leaving." He grinned. 

"Ugggghhhh!!!!" Rogue moaned. "Just please don't embarrass me." 

"Who, me?" He chuckled. "You won't even know I'm there." 

"Great, we'll just have a creepy stalker, lurking everywhere." 

"Say what you want, I won't tell Charles. But I'm still staying." 

"Fine!" Rogue yelled, then went sulking up to her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda walked into the Brotherhood home. 

"Have fun?" Pietro asked. 

"Of course." She started walking up the steps to her room. "Oh, by the way Roguey is throwing a party on friday, and you are all invited." 

"Party, yo!" Todd smiled. 

"Yeah, cool. I'm in." Lance said in between curls. 

"Yeah me too." Pietro said while shoving some Cocoa Puffs into his mouth. 

Wanda laughed, "Give up?" 

"Yeah, apparently I lack motivation." He said. 

Wanda laughed then went upstairs and flopped onto her bed. She couldn't wait till Friday. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm done. I like this one a lot better then the last chapter. At first my brain was all plugged and II couldn't think of anything. Then it all just came flowing out. I hope I can get the next chapter out soon. Read and Review like always. 


	10. Ch 9

Ch 9 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It began with a sudden gasp of air. Rushing oxygen straight to the brain in order to comprehend what they had just heard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday Night 

"Please?" 

"No!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday

"Please?" 

"No!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday 

"Please?" 

"No!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wednesday

"Please!?" 

"NO! NO! NO!" 

He jutted out his lower lip, thus forming his infamous irresistible pout. 

"Puh - leaze?!" 

"UGHH! STOP BUGGING ME!!!" She turned around from him. He in turn just went right back in front of her. She pushed him aside, and walked past him. 

He jumped onto her leg and clung for dear life. 

"PLEASE! You don't understand!" 

She phased through his death lock and started to continue her walk down the hall. She began to hear whimpering. She turned heal-toe around only to see that he was about to turn on the waterworks. 

__

Oh No! She thought in horror. 

One 

The water began to fill his blue pools. 

Two

The sniffling. 

Three

The trembling lips. 

Four

The lone tear. 

Five

A deep breath and……….

"STOP! NO MORE!" She yelled, pulling at her brown hair. 

He blinked away the tears just about as fast as he had created them, then a huge smile formed on his adorable little face. 

"Hey! You were faki-" She rolled her eyes, "Never mind." 

"…" He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted. 

"Jamie, before you bug me for the like, millionth time," She emphasized the word '_millionth' _ "It's not even my party. So it's, like, not even up to me." Kitty belted out, frustrated beyond belief. He had been following her since Sunday night. 

Jamie looked at her quizzically, then tilted his head and asked, "Well? Then whose is it?" 

An evil smile formed across Kitty's face. Jamie grew worried. "It's Rogue's." 

Jamie's face lit up. "IT'S ROGUE'S!? Why didn't you say so? She likes me." He beamed with joy and ran down the hall like a madman. 

"Ha, yeah, go bug her now." Kitty muttered between gritted teeth. 

Jamie stopped and turned around, "What? Did you say something?" 

Her eye's widened, her shoulders dropped. "No! Go! Hurry, I think she's getting ready to leave." She was shoeing him away with her arms. 

"Oh, okay. Good thing you said something." 

"Here, let me help you." Kitty quickly grabbed Jamie's shoulder and phased him through the nearest wall she could find, then frantically made her getaway phasing through every single wall opposite of Jamie. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie's eyes widened as his mouth fell open, it was wide enough for a bird to fly in. Then he quickly turned around, facing the wall he had just came in through, his face ablaze with embarrassment. 

With some skill, he eased his way across the wall, over to the door. Opened it, but turned back around to see once again. He smiled and bit his lower lip.

"Good hiding place Sam, that big lump under her covers is hardly noticeable." Jamie giggled. 

He then backed out of the door and saluted, "Rahne." Turned towards the lump, "Sam." 

The lump nodded, "Ba-h. Jamie." His voice cracked and accent coming out thick with just that one word. 

Jamie then ran out laughing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie flew down the hall, sprinting past his housemates in a rush to catch Rogue. 

Bobby had made an ice slide and slid down the hall across it. He had opened his eyes only to see Jamie rushing right towards him. "HEY WATCH WERE YOU'RE….AHHHH!" Jamie had successfully bumped into Bobby, sending out five other Jamie's, and sent Bobby flying forward. Jamie quickly hopped onto Bobby's ice slide and slid down it, gaining momentum with his speed. He was on a mission, and he needed to complete it. 

Meanwhile, Bobby was still flying through the air. "AHHHHH!!!!" He flew strait into Jubilee, coming from her shower, clad in a red towel only. "Oh, Hello girls." He said to Jubilee's chest which he had landed in. 

Jubilee blushed, then pushed him off of herself, trying to hold onto her towel. 

As Jamie slid down the hall, he could hear his clones calling out to him. "What about us?!" They all yelled angrily. The original Jamie yelled back, "No time. Your expendable." They all pouted, then turned to the nice view of Jubilee. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally. Jamie had made it to his destination. He stood in front of the large brown door and placed his hand onto the brass doorknob. Slowly, he began to turn it. He just got this sudden spike of energy and just pushed the door open.

"Hey Rogue I…" Jamie looked around at the empty room. 'Rogue?" Jamie scratched the back of his head. He walked in further, no sign of her. He heard a loud engine type sound coming from outside. He walked over to her window. 

As he peered outside he saw someone in a jeep, waiting outside the front gate. Jamie continued to glance around, thinking nothing of it. He was about to leave to find Rogue, when he saw her, running toward the black-haired girl in the jeep. Jamie's jaw hit the ground. 

"NO! WAIT!" He yelled through the window. He had finally managed to open it, but it was to late, they had already taken off. 

His left eye began to twitch as anger rose up inside him. He bolted out of her room and downstairs. He was going to get Rogue, if it was the last thing he'd do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie had made it to the front door. He looked to see if anyone was around. 

Suddenly, Ray and Roberto had walked in. 

Jamie sighed, relieved. "Do you know where Rogue went?" 

Roberto shook his head, but Ray just laughed and kept walking. Jamie lost it, his left eye began to twitch violently. With unusual strength he grabbed Ray by his shirt neck and pulled him down, eye to eye level. 

"Okay…..You." Jamie spat out with venom, "Listen hear. I can take it when you guys don't include me. I can take it when you make fun of me. I can even take it when you guys made me multiply to my maximum, then just left me their passed out with twenty-seven copies of myself." Ray smirked, remembering that. But Jamie just shook his collar. "But, I CANNOT TAKE IT WHEN YOU INGNORE WHEN I NEED TO FIND ROGUE!!!" Jamie growled, Rays eyes widened in fear. "SO WHERE IS SHE? SPIT IT OUT MAN!!! I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" 

Ray quickly snapped out of it, "Uhh, Sorry? She left with Wanda to go over to the Brotherhood." 

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it." Jamie let go of his shirt and began dusting of his shoulders. 

Ray just stood there in disbelief. 

"Now, I bid you adieu, sorry for acting so ungentlemanly. But you gotta understand why. Well, I better go." With that Jamie went out the front door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie hopped onto his cherry red, 50's retro styled, Schwin bike. Properly put on his helmet and peddled off, out the gate, on his mission for Rogue and all things good. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roberto and Ray just stood in silence for about a minute. Then Roberto busted up laughing. 

"Did you see that? You were just whipped by a thirteen year old." Roberto stood there holding his gut, laughing at an un amused Ray. 

Ray sent Roberto a bad case of static shock, it sent his perfect hair straight up. His eyebrows narrowed and he tried to smooth back his hair, no luck. He converted into Sunspot form, then slugged Ray in the gut and proceeded to walk away. The wind was knocked right out of Ray. He was bending over holding his gut in pain. As Roberto was walking out, staring at Ray, he accidentally bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"Nice hair bub." 

Roberto looked up to see Logan's shadow hovering over him. Then shrunk in fear. 

"What's up with your hair?" Logan tried to hold back a laugh, but let it out when Ray started laughing. Then Logan turned to look at Ray, "What happened to your stomach?" 

Both boys looked toward the carpet in shame. 

"Ray started it." Robert said while still trying to fix his hair. 

"Well, he mad fun of me because of Jamie. Man I've never seen him act like that." Ray said, a little shocked. 

"Who act like what?" Logan asked. 

"Jamie, man. He went crazy." Roberto blurted out. 

"Where is he?" 

"He ran out of here looking for Rogue." Ray said pressing his index fingers, creating little static's, and smiled at his creation. 

"WHAT? YOU LET HIM GO?" Logan yelled out angrily. 

"Relax man, he's got his bike." Ray said, air headedly. Logan rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, he only missed her by like a minute, I'm sure they noticed the insane little boy bicycling behind them frantically." Roberto tried to assure Logan. 

"Why'd he need Rogue?" 

"Apparently he had some dire question for her." Ray said, a little smoke coming from his finger tips now. 

"Well, I guess it's fine. It's only four. I'll give him till eight and if he ain't back, I'll go look for him, and you two bozo's will enjoy an extra danger room session with yours truly." Both boys gulped in fear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie had been peddling for thirty minutes now in the direction Rogue had left. Or what he thought was the direction they went? He stopped, suddenly realizing that he didn't even know when he was going. Or where he was. He spotted a 7*11 and went and parked his bike next to a wall. 

He got off and looked toward the sky. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and belted out as loud as humanly possible. "**FUCK!!!!!!!!!!**" Birds began to fly away and people brushed quickly past him. He stomped his foot on the ground angrily. "Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!" He began chanting as he pulled at his hair. 

A man walked out of the store to see what all the noise was about. He only saw some kid muttering curses under his breath. He raised an eyebrow at this. "You alright? You lost son?" 

"Lost, now why would you say that?" Jamie said bitterly. 

"Well, one, that bike of yours." The man pointed towards the bike. "Looks a little too good for these areas, well, unless you stole it." Jamie shook his head. "Two, your clothes, and just the way you look." 

"Whatever." Jamie replied, annoyed. 

"Well, if there is anything I can do to help, I'll just be inside." The man said, turning to head back. 

"Heh, you wouldn't happen to know where the Brotherhood is." Jamie said, jokingly. 

The man stopped dead in his tracks. Then spun around to face him, "The Brotherhood." He gulped. "Why's a decent boy like you looking for that place?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm not all that innocent." 

"Sure kid, but that place is trouble. Those boys there are bad, nothing you should get mixed up in. They're mutant's ya know too, disgusting." The man spat at the ground. 

"You don't like mutants?" 

"No. Filthy creatures that need to be locked up. But I think you need to get home. No need to go over their." 

This got Jamie a little angry. "Just tell me where it is." He said through gritted teeth. 

"It's down a couple blocks." The man pointed. 

"Thanks." He said, trying to stay clam. "Oh, by the way." Jamie punched his fist against the wall creating a duplicate, but Jamie had to hold back some tears of pain realizing how stupid that was, but continued on, "I'm a mutant." 

Then original Jamie hopped onto his bike and rode off to the direction the man had pointed. He left his clone their. The man just stood their wide eyed, stunned beyond belief. The clone slid a basket towards the man's feet, it sent him toppling forward. Then he grabbed a rock and sent it hurtling towards the front window. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie was so pumped with adrenaline. He had never acted this way. It felt. It felt good. Jamie smiled, wiping sweat from his forehead. _That'll show them. See, I'm bad. Grr. She better say yes. _He narrowed his brows. 

Jamie started to slow down since he was getting tired. He noticed the houses getting uglier and more dilapidated. Then he saw it. His big sign of relief that read 'Brotherhood Boarding House.' He dismounted his bike and wheeled it up beside him towards the front door. No way was he going to leave it outside. 

He knocked on the door fearlessly. A guy with dirty blonde hair answered the door. Jamie opened his mouth to say something. But before he could get anything in, the guy had grabbed his bike and shut the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guy inside eyed the very cool bike. Then started to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie's jaw hit the ground. "What?!" He said, dumbfounded. He began to pound furiously on the door. "GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKING BIKE YOU MORON!!! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! DON"T THINK I WON'T GET IN THEIR. OHH YOU'LL BE SORRY." Jamie continued to pound on the front door, then suddenly stopped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Inside the guy sighed relieved and began to walk away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly. An enraged Jamie totally lost it. He grabbed the nearest rock and threw at their window. "YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT? MESS WITH ME, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING." Jamie pumped his fist in the air. Then went back up to the door and started pounding. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It all happened in slow motion. It just came at me. I didn't have a chance to react. 

WACK BAM

And I'm down on the ground with a bloody nose. That stupid little kid.

By now the others had come down. Pietro had zoomed in first. Then Lance came in with a bowl of cereal. He and Pietro began to laugh. 

Then Wanda and Rogue came running down the stairs. 

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Wanda said, rushing to Todd's side. She quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, then rushed back and applied pressure to Todd's nose. 

Todd smiled. "I knew you loved me." Then his eyes rolled in the back of his head." 

"Hmm, he must be delirious." Wanda rolled her eyes and continued to apply pressure.

"Yeah, we heard a loud crash and…." BANG BANG BANG "Who's that?" Rogue asked.

"Some annoying kid, I took his bike and he got all angry. Broke our window too." Todd replied all nasally. 

Rogue turned her head and saw the bike. "Oh mah gawd, that's Jamie's bike." Rogue went quickly to the door and opened it. 

In fell an angry Jamie. He got up and brushed himself off. "There you are." Jamie walked over to Todd and slugged him in the gut. "Take my bike. I am so not in the mood." 

"Oh, calm down Jamie. He's sorry." 

"Ugggghhhhh. Yeah." whispered a nasally and winded Todd. 

"ROGUE!" Jamie ran to Rogue and locked her in a bear hug. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY I FINALLY FOUND YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. OH ROGUE!" He began to burry his head into her and slump down to the ground. 

"Jamie. Jamie. Calm down. What's wrong?" Rogue said, trying to pry him off her. 

Meanwhile Wanda took Todd to the bathroom to clean him up

"OH ROGUE!" Was all he could say.

"It's okay, Jamie." Rogue tried to soothe him. 

"Okay my ass!" Lance yelled out. "He broke our fucking window." 

"Yeah, you gonna' teach that kid a lesson?" Pietro asked angrily. 

"KID!?KID!?" Jamie popped up in a flash and was standing right in front of Pietro. Left eye twitching. "KID!?KID!? YOU WANNA CALL ME THAT AGAIN. PUNK!" That last word just popped. 

Pietro gulped. 

"That's what I thought!" Jamie backed down. 

Pietro turned to Lance. Lance started to laugh. Then he just let it out. 

"You...laugh…almost…gasp…got…..laugh….beat up…..gasp…by a…kid….snort." Lance blurted, they quickly flinched. 

Pietro smirked. 

Jamie groaned. Then balled his hands into fists and put them to his sides and mentally produced four more of him selves. 

Lance gulped. 

All the Jamie's, including the original, jumped up onto Lance and tackled him down. They just started slugging him and giving him the one-two punch mostly in the gut. "UGHH!" Lance sputtered out. He managed to get three of them off him, the other two still mindlessly punching him. 

Finally Rogue had got Pietro to help her pull the remaining Jamie's off Lance. Pietro was a little reluctant, but a little spanking had convinced him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie and his four clones sat along the couch. While Rogue hovered over him, shaking her head in shame. Jamie looked down towards the ground.

"You know what you did was wrong." Rogue crossed her arms over her chests. 

"We know." They all nodded. 

"Well, what are you going to do about their window." 

Jamie's head popped up. He then squinted his eyes and produced three more Jamie's. They all got up and ran out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wanda helped a wobbling Todd out of the bathroom.

"See, I always knew you cared." Todd looked up at her. 

She just smirked to the side and blushed a little. "Aww, come on now. I think he might have hit your head as well." 

Todd just smiled. They were about to turn the corner when 8 Jamie's came marching by with a couple of brooms, some duct tape, and a large cloth. 

"Oh god. So many." Was all Todd said before he hit the floor face first. Then you hear a loud……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OWW! FUCK! MY NOSE, YO!" Rumbled throughout the whole house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rogue, Lance, and Pietro all went out to the loud noise. They saw Wanda helping Todd on the floor, yet again. And all the Jamie's sweeping up glass, throwing it away. And in record time the hole in the window was fixed and taped up. 

The original Jamie stood off to the side and was telling all the others what a good job they did. And one by one they started to fade away. 

"Sweet!" Lance exclaimed. 

"Wow, that was pretty cool, **_man_**." Pietro emphasized the last word. 

"Yeah, I'm good." Jamie slicked his hair back.

Then Wanda had helped Todd up and he was using her for support. Rogue nudged Jamie in the side. 

"Ow. Oh, uhh. Sorry, umm…what's your name?" Jamie said shyly. 

Todd straightened up, "Tolensky, Todd Tolensky." He said like James Bond.

"Todd, sorry man." 

Todd sniffled. "Well, you fixed the window. Sort of. And well, anyone's that's a friend of my here Roguey, is a friend of mine. So no prob'." 

Jamie smiled. _Cool _he said under his breath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were all back in the living room. A single Jamie sitting on the couch. Todd beside him, then Wanda. Lance on the recliner. Pietro leaning up against the wall next to the couch. And Rogue sitting crossed legged in the middle of the floor. 

She was leaning over on her elbows when she thought of something, "Does anyone know your hear?" 

"Well….hmm…I guess not." Jamie scratched his head.

"Hmm we should call them. Logan's probably died of worry." Rogue laughed as she lifted herself up and extended a hand towards Jamie. Jamie took it and they walked over to the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue picked up the cream colored phone and waited for a dial tone, then she quickly dialed the digits with ease. Jamie was impatiently waiting by her side. 

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

"Hello?" A small voice answered the phone. 

Rogue had to stop and think a second. "Amara?" 

Well apparently she had guessed right. "Yes! Rogue. Hi. Something up?" 

"Oh no. I was just calling to let you guys know that Jamie was with me." 

"Oh yeah sure, did he ask you his question?" Pause "Oh well, here's Jean, I'll tell her." 

Rogue's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no." She tried to tell her, her attempts were futile.

"_WHAT_!" Was all Rogue hear over the phone before the loud thump that was sent ringing in her ears. 

"Ow…." Rogue quickly held the phone away from her ear. 

"HELLO!?" She heard yelling from the other line so she held it back up to her ear again.

"Oh, hello Jean." Rogue said sweetly. 

"Jamie's with you?" 

"Uhh yeah." 

"Well, aren't you with Wanda? At the Brotherhood." Jean spat out. 

"Yeah. Is their something wrong with that?" Rogue asked, getting a little ticked. 

"Jamie shouldn't be over their." 

"And why not. He's safe with me. And this place is far from dangerous, their a bunch a softies." 

"Still, he's just a kid and he shouldn't be their." 

__

"KID? DID SHE SAY KID?" "No, no, calm down Jamie." "Oh hell no." "Jamie stop!" "Give me the damn phone." "No, shhh. She'll hear you." "GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!!!" 

"Hello? Jean?" 

"Jamie? Are you okay? I something wrong?" 

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know, JEAN. That I am not a kid, I am a teenager, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And if you continue to treat me like a child, their will be consequences I assure you. Now if you don't mind. I am busy at the moment with friends. I'll be home with Rogue. Goodbye." And with that Jamie hung up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You okay Jean?" Mr. McCoy walked in, pulling a white sweater over his head. 

"Uhh, yeah. It's just well. Uhh, Jamie's over at the Brotherhood." She said that, no tone of alarm in her voice.

"Oh, okay." 

"What!? You think that's okay." Jean finally came too. 

"Well yeah, he's with Rogue right?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"So, he's in good hands. And I mean come on. You've seen these guys, they can attempt to hurt a fly, I mean, get everything down to a key, but when it comes to it, they can't do it." 

"Well…"

"Well he's fine, I assure you. Besides, you have to let him grow up and figure things out for himself." 

"Ohh, well. Fine." Jean stormed off, probably to find Scott and bitch at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie and Rogue walked out into the living room.

"So?" They all asked. 

"Man, ya'll should 'av seen 'im bitch at Jean. It was priceless. Ah could just picture the look on her face." Rogue smiled at the thought. 

"That's our man." Lance yelled getting out of his chair. 

"Yeah way to go, I've always wanted to tell that bitch off." Pietro said, standing next to Lance. 

"Heh, yeah. Acting all high and might. Like she's too good for us." Todd hopped up besides Lance's other side.

They were all now towering over Jamie. Jamie squinted his eyes and looked up. Rogue walked over and sat next to Wanda. 

"Wow, you see what I see?" Pietro asked. 

"Yeah, our little prodigy, yo." 

"Yes, we can rebuild him. We have the technology." Lance said. 

"Oh no way Ah'm gonna' let ya'll corrupt him. Jean will really have my ass." 

They all pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes. 

"Please." Todd batted his eyes at her then at Wanda.

"Yeah, please." Lance placed his finger on Rogue's nose, then trailed it down to her chest.

"Please." Pietro kissed her lips." 

"Oh god. Get a room." Wanda rolled her eyes heavily. 

"No way. Anyways." She gave them the cold shoulder and they all sulked away. "Jamie, didn't you come all this way for a reason. Ah think Amara said yah had a question ya' needed to ask me." 

"Oh yeah. Well you see………………." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duh Duh Dun….

Okay. Sorry. I know this chapter had a lot of Jamie, but he's just so damn cute. He might seem a little OOC, but I mean, he was only in a couple of episodes, and in Joy Ride he did get a little angry. And I also have a brother about his age and yes, they do snap. So, whatever I like Jamie. I'm so glad ya'll can't wait for the party. Just building up the suspense. 

Anywho, I'm in a good mood. I saw Placebo at the House of Blues last night. They were so awesome. It was so cool because they did like this skeletal acoustic stuff. They had just finished touring Mexico and came back like that day, and all their instrument were held at customs, how sad. They didn't get them back in time, so they had to use other people's instruments. Brian's so sexy. I love his voice. Sorry, I got a little carried away their. I'm good now. Post this ASAP, like, right now. 


	11. Ch 10

Okay, yeah I know its been like FOREVER, but I had like half of it written and was in the mood to do the rest. Please don't hate me if its not that good. I need to get back in the swing of things. Side's I'm just like a tv show, lil' gimmicks to grab ya'll attention, no not, really, you know you love that place. Anyways on with the show, I mean story. Yeah, anyways, sorry, I'm tired. 

Ch 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Recap) 

"You see……" 

(And on with the story) 

"It all started last Tuesday. Remember when I came home late?" Jamie began his epic tale. 

"Yeah, yah ran in with a red forehead, then straight up to your room. What was that all about?" Rogue stifled a giggled as she remembered that evening. 

"Yeah, I'll get to that later." He took a deep breath. "Well, after my school lessons with the adults at the mansion…"

"Man, I still can't believe you geeks got a freaking mansion." Lance said, absent mindedly into the air. 

Jamie ignored and pressed on, "Well, after my school lessons, Mr. Xavier lets me have free time. Like wander around down town. Look at all the little shops and baby shit like that he thinks I enjoy. _That's _why Mr. Xavier got me my bike. To peddle my ass around town since none of the 'older' losers will take me anywhere. Now you see why I've taken a certain liking to my bike." Jamie snarled towards Todd. 

Todd held up his hands in defense. 

"Anyways…." Jamie rolled his eyes. "Around five or five thirty, my sweet tooth was screaming at me to satisfy it, so I stopped inside the Oasis Ice Cream parlor and got myself a scoop of cookie dough ice cream. I then proceeded to go out back and sit at my table and eat my ice cream. No one really goes out there, too cold and dark, you know, from all the trees." 

Everyone nodded for the sake of all things good and continued to listen to the young mans story. 

He took another deep breath, "Well, I was busy licking the sides of my ice cream, I mean it was dripping all over the place, hands were getting sticky, shoes messy. And that's, when I saw Her." Jamie had stopped talking and wore a dreamy expression on his face. 

"Who!?" Lance and Pietro yelled in unison. 

"The Love…….of My Life." Jamie's answer was simple, and he continued to stare on into empty space with that silly look plastered on his face. 

"Yo kid….er…man." Todd waved his hands over Jamie's face. Jamie's face hardened when he said kid, but quickly softened. 

"Well, as I was saying." He turned to face Rogue and Wanda. The guys just rolled their eyes. "Man, when I saw her, she was so beautiful. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her." 

Jamie was interrupted by Wanda and Rogue's "Awwe." 

He smiled, then blushed, then quickly hung his head down. "Well, I wasn't really watching where I was going and I, uh, I, grhmbshmrmbshmd." He had gracefully began than warp sped through.

"What was that last part?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning in. 

"I RAN INTO THE GLASS DOOR!!" He belted out. 

This was received by an uproar of laughter coming from the three guys and stifled giggles from the girls. 

His face flushed red but quickly turned to an evil smirk. "Man, shut the fuck up! That's right, I know you losers mess up everything you manage to get your hands on." He began. 

"…"

"I'm actually quite stunned to see her here with you guys." Jamie pointed towards Wanda. The boys kind of smiled, she was probably the best thing they had going for them. 

Wanda blushed a little, "And I'm only here because that idiot in the corner hopped up on pixie sticks is my brother." 

Pietro stuck his tongue out, "I love you too sis'." 

"Besides, I don't see anyone of you with girlfriends. And now you know Mr. Right and Mr. Left don't count?" He countered, making a stroking motion with his left hand. 

Jamie sat back in victory. 

Huge open grins formed on Wanda and Rogue's faces, now it was their turn for a good laugh. 

The guys all sat there dumbstruck. 

"Oh my god Jamie, that was fucking awesome. I think I just found my hero." Wanda stood up and stretched. 

Jamie brushed some of his bangs out of his face. Then he began to bite on his lower lip, a habit he'd picked up when he was nervous. 

An awkward silence filled the room, which was interrupted by an echoing sloshing noise. Everyone turned to face the culprit. 

Jamie smiled sheepishly. "Uh, you guys got any food?" 

The guys all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Man, suck it up, ya'll got dissed by a thirteen year old, deal with it." Rogue quickly glanced over at Jamie, "Which makes no difference at all. But, anyways, food. Its lahke…." She looked around for the time. "Whoa, seven thirty? Man, anyways, food."  


"Yeah, yeah…" Lance grumbled as he and Todd walked into the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Todd hopped on top of the yellowing countertop, and whipped his tongue at a handle, successfully pulling it open, then…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THUMP

SMACK

"OW!" 

"YOU IDIOT, THAT WAS THE LAST HANGING ONE WE HAD LEFT!" 

Rogue smiled apologetically towards Jamie. 

THWACK

"YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME?" 

"UH, HE HE."

GRRR

"WAIT, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" 

"OH CEREAL, MY FAVORITE." 

Everyone rolled their eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lance and Todd came out, Lance holding a big box of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch. Todd quickly hopped forward sitting next to Wanda. She just rolled her eyes.

Lance opened his mouth and had a handful of cereal, "Okay, good news guys…" he then crammed the little balls into his mouth. "Ve've gosht cerveal." 

Everyone's shoulders slumped. 

"Now Lance, I know you like cereal, don't get me wrong, I like it to, but dude, you eat that stuff all the time, don't you ever get sick of it?" Pietro said, leaning in with his chin in his hand. 

Lance shook his head, unable to do much more. 

"Yes, okay, but I am so not in the mood for, another bowl of cereal. Here's an idea, okay, now brace your self, here it comes, it's comin'…" Pietro was unable to finish his sentence do to a pillow shoved in his face courtesy of his sister. 

"No more cereal, real food." She said simply.

"Oh gawd, Ah know the perfect place." A smile crept across Rogue's face as she jumped up and ran to the door. "Well ya'll comin'?"

"Oh.." Lance gulped down the rest of his cereal. "I didn't know that it would involve _my _jeep." 

As Wanda passed him, "You should know by now, _everything _involves your jeep." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, where to?" Lance asked, leaning against the divers door swinging the keys around his index finger. 

Rogue smiled, then quickly snatched the keys from him, "You'll see when we get there." 

His left eye twitched as he stood firm, "Not if you can't get into the driver's seat." He was then smacked in the back of the head. 

"Move you big rock head, or we'll never get their." Wanda hissed. 

Lance paused. "Rock head?" He paused again, along with everyone else. Then everyone busted up laughing. "Dude, that was so bad." Lance said in between breath's. 

"Man, and I thought he was the king of bad puns, but you can be my queen any day, yo." Todd smiled sweetly towards a reddening Wanda. 

Flustered, "I wasn't thinking straight….." Everyone continued laughing while she continued to die of embarrassment, "Ugh, your all a bunch of idiots!" 

"Whatever makes you feel better." Pietro said patting his sisters head. 

Rogue took her opportunity with Lance just standing there laughing. 

OW

She quickly let out a childish smile, like 'I didn't do it.' 

"You bit me you psycho." 

"You gonna move, cause Ah'll bite harder." 

He stepped aside, "Aww Roguey, that would have sounded so hot if I wasn't so afraid you weren't lying." 

Lance went to find a seat, but none were left. 

Rogue turned around, Pietro was beside her, Wanda was behind her, Todd beside her, big shock, then Jamie. "Hey, Jamie, come sit up here with me, Lance is bigger." Jamie rolled his eyes. 

Jamie hopped up to the front and smiled sweetly to Rogue, then glared behind to Lance, who was sitting awkwardly. Lance's eyes widened, evil seemed to radiate off that glare. He then focused his eyes top the seat in front of him. 

"You know, I've never had to sit in the back of my _own _jeep." He then reached his arm forward and twisted Pietro's nipple really hard . 

"YEEOOWWCHH!!!"

He sat their rubbing it the whole entire car ride to wherever Rogue was taking them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fifteen minutes into the ride Wanda leaned forward and whispered into Rogue's ear, startling her, Rogue jerked the wheel to the side causing the Jeep to veer to the left. Wanda's eyes widened as they were now in the wrong lane with an oncoming car headed their way. 

"Ahh, OH SHIT!" Rogue said as she jerked the wheel to the side, bringing them back onto the other side, cutting off a Jetta, well, barely touching the front of it, Lance's eyes grew tens sizes bigger. "My CAR!" 

The person in the Jetta suddenly came to a halt, causing the, well one other car behind him to go around. He got out of his car, "You BITCH LOOK AT MY CAR." 

Rogue slammed on the brakes, Lance shook violently, "Oh God! MY BRAKES!" Everyone jolted forward due to the sudden stop. 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MEH?" She stuck her head out of the car, "WHY DON"T YAH COME HERE AND SAY IT TO MAH FACE." 

The man quickly brushed up his sleeves and stomped over their angrily. He peered up at her through the windowless doorframe. "Did you not here me the first time? What are you going to do about my car you *BITCH*." 

Her jaw dropped, clearly offended. 

"You know, name calling is not necessary." Todd said sensing the tension. 

Rogue grunted then brought back her elbow, fist clenched. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*More to come on that later, but in a bizarre driving accident, the definition of a hit and run was redefined tonight. As you can see, from the scene behind me, a Jetta was hit by another car, causing minor damages, but it had upset the driver a great deal. He had stepped out of his car and approached the other car, only to get knocked out himself. No word on who the other driver was yet.* 

He took a polite sip from his mug, pinkie extended, the TV light reflecting off his head. He raised an eyebrow. "Odd…." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, the jeep had came to a stop. The rest of the ride was deathly quiet, well everyone except for Rogue who smiled and hummed the whole time. They had parked along the street and had to walk up to the restaurant.

Lance sprang out of the jeep intending to examine the fatalities his jeep had endured in the hands of the rogue, but failed to do so once he had finally realized where she had taken them.

Lance, Pietro, and Todd all fell to Rogue's feet with a neon orange hue the only source of light. She smiled and bowed. 

A smile crept over the corners of Jamie's face, trying not to let anyone know he was excited. Oh yeah, he totally owe's Rogue. 

Wanda stood there awkwardly, the piercing eyes gazing into her own. She had absolutely no idea what this place was, "Umm Rogue, What's so special about _Hooters_?" 

Rogue laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around Wanda's and answered her question with that dammed, "Oh, you'll see." 

They walked towards the front door while Jamie tried to get the guys back up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They walked into the well lit building, sports games blaring, tank tops and hot pants galore. They found a table in the middle of the room, seats six, they hopped up on the stools and situated themselves around the round wooden table. Todd, Jamie, Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, and Lance. It's a round table so, Lance is next to Todd and vice versa. Waiting for their waitress, all _four _guys sat watching the eye candy. 

"Would you look at these horny little boys, the waitress might want to look out, or she might slip on some drool." Rogue laughed. 

Wanda sat with her chin in her hand, staring at the waitresses, then back at the boys, "Well, you've certainly got their attention. This is definitely an interesting gimmick." 

For the next ten minutes the guys had continued to stare, warnings of blindness didn't seem to phase them. Wanda and Rogue had resorted to re-doing their make-up. 

Finally a tall, tan, brunette walked over, her long golden pony tail flowing behind her. She stopped in front of their table, in-between Jamie and Todd. Lance and Pietro pouted. She held out a note pad in her right hand and pulled a pencil out from behind her left ear. 

"Hi, I'm Bobbi, I'll be your server tonight." She began, passing around glasses of water to everyone. "What can I get ya' guy's started with? Soda, juice, water?" She asked smiling at the table, and stopping at Jamie. 

"Root Beer." He smiled. 

"Waters fine." Rogue smiled. 

"Pepsi." 

"Pepsi."

"Root Beer." 

"Root Beer." Lance finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She gave him a pity smile and shook her head no. He slicked his hair back and tried to pretend nothing happened. 

"Okay." She had apparently moved on, "I'll be right back to take your orders." She smiled then left. 

The guys eyes trailed her as she left. 

"Eww." Wanda said wiping her neck, "Your breathing on my neck and getting it all wet." She then leaned in and quickly licked his cheek. 

"Eww. Gross. Cooties!" Pietro yelped, quickly wiping off his cheek. 

"Why am I sitting next you anyways?" she asked turning away only to get an earful of a wet finger. "Ahh." She turned and punched him in the gut. 

"Oof." He then formed an evil smile and quickly grabbed her left knee and held on.

She winced, knowing what he was going to do. "Oh no! Ow ow ow ow ow, ok ok I give, let go." She whined. Then, once he had let go, she hit him in the nuts. 

Pietro's face scrunched and Wanda started to laugh. 

"Do I have to separate you two?" Rogue said getting up, Wanda stuck her tongue out as she got up to change places with Rogue. 

Pietro suck out his leg, and turned his head to the side, nonchalantly whistling. With the following a result of his childish actions. 

Rogue had just sat down on the stool while Wanda walked around her, Pietro suck out his leg causing her to loose balance, grabbing Rogue's shoulder for some stability, no luck. She proceeded to fall to the floor, now accompanied by Rogue. 

"WATCH OUT!!" A combination of two voices had yelled as a warning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pietro, yah are SO dead!" Rogue said angrily, her accent coming out so thick, she nearly chocked on her own threat. 

Rogue and Wanda laid sprawled on the floor, plastic cups scattered in various positions around them, and in a giant puddle of a sticky brown mess, the fronts of their shirts completely soaked. 

Bobbi, the waitress, bent down and began to clean up the mess. Wanda and Rogue sat up. 

"Oh, that won't be necessary. That asshole over there," Wanda jutted her thumb out towards Pietro, "would be more than happy to clean this mess up. Now wouldn't you." She said sweetly, though he could see the flames taking over her eyes. 

"Come, join us." Rogue said, sincerely pissed, grabbing his leg and slamming him down on the ground. He let out a breath of relief when it wasn't in the puddle. Rogue and Wanda both stood up. 

"Pietro." The girls said simultaneously. He looked up. 

SPLASH

"Asshole." Wanda said, stepping over him. 

"Jerk." Rogue said, stepping on and then over him. 

Bobbi tried to stifle a giggle, and got up her self, throwing a rag down to him. He pulled it off his face, "It wouldn't have worked out anyways! It's not you it's me!" Everyone rolled their eyes and continued eating their meals. 

He got down on all fours and began to scrub the wooden floor, the rag soaking up all the spilt soda. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is it just meh, or does this seem to be a constant with us?" Rogue said, scrubbing desperately at her shirt. 

"Well, you know the day's just not complete if something hasn't gone wrong at least once." Wanda said smiling, then focusing back on her shirt. "FUCK IT!" She threw down the paper towel.

"Ah think Ah might kill Pietro in his sleep, that way he'll never see it coming." Rogue said, drenching her shirt in water, "Okay, now this is why they shouldn't put all the artificial crap in soda, IT RUINS YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES!" 

"Whats that?" Wanda asked, pointing to the back of Rogues jeans. 

She stood on her tip toes and tried to see it in the mirror, then her face twisted in disgust, "Ughh! WHAT IS THAT?" She stared at the chunky red orange splotch on her jeans. She began to shake her head up and down really fast, "Yeah, he is sooo dead." She then began scrubbing furiously at the spot, until all that was left as a wet, greaser spot. 

Wanda put a hand on Rogue's shoulder, and turned her to face her. She brushed some white bangs out of her eyes. 

"Ahh, not a total mess." Rogue blushed, "Ohh, look up, let me fix your eyeliner." Rogue obeyed as Wanda delicately erased the stray black lines with her pinkie. 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

They turned to see who it was. It was their waitress, "Um, I'm so sorry about the drinks..."

"Oh, no need to apologize it was entirely that egomaniac's fault." Rogue smiled. 

"Yeah, but my boss wanted me to give these to you guys free of charge, so there was no hostilities, ya know?" She held out what appeared to be white napkins? 

"Uh, thanks, but the paper towels haven't really made any difference, I don't think napkin's would either." Wanda said squinting her eyes. 

Bobbi let out a chuckle, no sillies, she unfolded one and held it out, "There our signature tank tops." 

"No, that's a half a tank top. No way in hell Ah'm wearin' that." Rogue defiantly crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well you two don't have to wear them, but wet t-shirt night doesn't start until ten." She said sarcastically as the two glanced down at themselves. 

"Ah think Ah'll take mah chances." 

"Fine, but you still need to take the shirts or my boss'll kill me." She handed them the tops, "I gotta get back to work anyways," She peaked out the door, "Anyways, you think you can hurry, your boys are getting antsy." She left, referring to them flinging lemon wedges at each other with spoons and catching them in their mouths. 

"Well, we should go stop them." Wanda said, tops in hand. 

"Maybe Jamie'll be a good boy and fling one down the back of Pietro's throat." Rogue said maniacally. 

"You know, I really don't want to go out there looking like shit, and I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad." Wanda gave Rogue a puppy dog pout.

"No way." 

"Please. Come on, here, I'll help you." Wanda teased, gently tugging at the bottom of Rogue's shirt.

"Well…"

"Peak-a-boo, I see you." She teased again, lifting her shirt up past her navel. 

"Hmm, Ah still see your shirt on, Ah can fix that." Rogue rolled her eyes, playing along, she began to lift Wanda's top off. 

Further. Higher. More bare skin. Past the bra. And over the head.

They both just giggled as they put on the tops. 

"Ah can't believe Ah let ya' do this." 

"Suck it up, now lets go shows those losers what they all want, but can't have." Wanda grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her out of the room. As they left Rogue threw their shirts away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They tried to make it to their table with all their dignity in tact, but the obvious stares just would let that happen, and to top it off, the shouts and cat-calls coming from…

Wanda and Rogue both turned bright red and glared daggers at the boys at their tables. Okay, Jamie wasn't exactly joining, but he wasn't exactly trying to shut them up. 

They both hopped up on their stools. 

"Awww, your not going to sit next to me now Roguey? Remember what happened last time." Pietro grinned. 

"Yeah, I don't wanna sit next to him." Wanda batted her eyes. 

"Fine." Rogue sighed heavily. "But you owe me." Wanda and Pietro both smiled while Rogue frowned. 

"NO ONE MOVE, THE DRINKS ARE BEHIND YOU, I AM NOW PLACING THEM DOWN INFRONT OF YOU." Bobbi warned, situating the drinks around them. "Okay, now finally, what I'm sure you guys came for, food. What'll it be?" She asked, paper and pen in hand. 

"How bout two round's of your famous hot wings." Lance said for the group, everyone nodded. 

"Ranch or blue cheese?" She paused, "I'll just bring enough of both out." She smiled then left. 

"FINALLY, I thought I'd die of thirst." Pietro said exasperatedly. Receiving a smack in the back of the head via Rogue. "Okay, can't you take a joke." 

SMACK

"Apparently not, yo." Todd chuckled, "Anyways, yo Jamie man, you weren't finished with your story back there were you?" 

"Well, at least Ah'm sure there once was a point to your story." 

"Of course, I was getting to it until well you know, anyways, _AFTER _I had *coughranintotheglassdoorcough* there she was, standing over me, the sunlight hidden behind her head, giving her a heavenly glow…"

"Well, then what'd she do?" Todd asked eagerly. 

"Well, it wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for, actually, it was the only one I guess she could have done, well, you know how I knocked into the door, and that leads to me falling on the floor." Everyone nodded to his ramblings. "Well, you know, it's a funny thing when I bump into things, I kind of have this uncontrollable urge to…" He was cut off by Rogue. 

"Oh no, you didn't?" She gasped, everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Oh yeah, big time, when I fell, only one clone came out, but out of nervousness, like _one_, _two_, _three_…" He zoned out for a second. "Yeah, _NINE_, nine _more _popped out, I was like a freaking bunny rabbit in heat." 

Everyone sort of laughed at his last remark. 

"Then…"Todd said, leaning in closer. 

"Well, for a moment, she just stared, you know, shock and all, _then _she started laughing. I turned as bright as a tomata'. I felt like a total loser. Then she slowly stopped laughing, wiped a tear, a freaking _tear, _a real one mind you, and finally she composed herself, well at least what was normal enough for her." He paused taking a big gulp of his soda. "Okay, so now my clones are startin to disappear, right? And she leans over and extends a hand and say's 'So you're a mutant?' So now I think I'm toast. But no, she cracks this huge, beautiful smile and says 'That's totally awesome, how many can you make?' And I stood there dumbstruck for about a minute and finally replied 'Around twenty-seven.' So she grabs my hand and we're off." 

"Awwe, that's so cute." Wanda cooed. 

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but this broad got a name?" Lance spoke up. 

"Uck." Rogue made a face towards Lance. 

"Yeah, Kaydence Young. But she just likes to be called Kayde. We just walked down third and talked, then I walked her home, and then she said, 'I hope I see you tomorrow.' She totally wanted me." He grinned like a madman. "So for the past week, that's basically what we've been doing, walking and talking. And she's funny and smart, and beautiful, and she like totally gets me. She actually likes being around me. And she's _my _age." He began to whine. 

Bobbi finally came out carrying two trays of wings and celery stalks. "Hot 'n fresh. Enjoy. Anything else just ask." 

"Okay Jamie, Ah totally get that your all stoked about this girl, but what does this have tah do with anything?" Rogue asked, leaning in. 

"Right, right, well I _heard _you were having a party…"

"Kitty, that blabber mouth." Rogue began. 

"Not now, party, ughhh, you gotta let me. Please!" 

"What?! Calm down Jamie."

"Kayde, you gotta let me bring her." 

"Ohhhh…………." Rogue leaned back, "Ah'm not sure, Ah mean, Ah know she know's _you're _a mutant and all, but it could be dangerous." 

"Please, you can't say no, please, please, please. She said her older brother Shawn's a mutant. Please! _'Sides, I already invited her_." He whispered that last part. 

"C'mon Roguey let the man have a little fun." Lance said, gnawing on his tiny wing. 

"Yeah, well it looks like Ah don't have much of a choice now do Ah. But, Ah know you're a good judge of character, so Ah'm gonna trust you okay? Don't let meh down." 

Jamie looked like he was about to cry, he got up and instantly wrapped his arms around Rogue, "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you. Your so not gonna regret this." 

After they had cleaned the plate off, they waited for the check to come. Bobbi dropped it off and Wanda picked it up. 

"Oh, what was that Pietro, you'd be glad to pay. Alright then, if you insist." He opened his mouth to speak and she shoved the little black folder in his mouth.

He pulled it out, "Right, right." 

Rogue checked her watch, "Shit! It's 9:20. Pietro, you pay now, fast." She got up and pulled Jamie along with her. 

"Fast, baby, is my middle name." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Everyone got up and went to the door as Pietro paid in cash. And they dashed off to the jeep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, bah, thanks, Jamie, out now. Logan's gonna kill meh." Rogue said dragged Jamie off by his shoulders. 

"IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU GUYS. SEE YOU LATER." He called out, not getting a chance to have a proper goodbye. 

She shoved him through the front doors and was greet by a somewhat bored looking Logan, and a very pissed off red head tapping her foot on the floor. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is. It's not safe out there, especially when you have Jamie cavorting with those hoodlums." Jean huffed. 

"Ahh yes, dangerous _Bayville, _cower down in fear. Besides he's with me, and what, does this mean you don't trust me? Ah can't believe this, uggh, Ah won't stand here and take this. Come along Jamie." She ushered him along trying to hide a smile. 

Jean and Logan stood there in awkward silence. 

"You don't think I was too hard on her. I didn't mean it." She said. 

"Something tells me she'll get over it." Logan gave her a slap on the back and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue walked Jamie to his room. 

"Night Jamie, it was, well, interesting'. See ya' tomarrow." She ruffled his hair. "Man, your hair is getting' long, we gotta do somthin to it." 

"Yeah. And thanks, really, I think she really likes me, I just wanted to show her my family." 

"Yeah, anytime _man_." She laughed. 

"Nite Rogue." 

"Nite." 


End file.
